The Chocolate bloody factory
by Cherry Cheshire
Summary: Esta será la historia que jamás nadie se atrevió antes a contarte.Años antes de que Charlie visitase la fábrica..¿que hacía Willy Wonka? Lo descubrirás, pero cuidado, podrías acabar siendo un ingrediente más en sus dulces...
1. Chapter 1

Introducción: Presentaciones

Ahh chocolate.¿Acaso existe algún manjar que se le pueda comparar?De tantas variedades tantos sabores olores e incluso componentes. En mis emm digamos miles de años de vida he visto muchas clases de este.

Disculpa mi grosería querido lector no me he presentado, soy la muerte. Si, que no te extrañe he aparecido en otros relatos y ahora también lo hago en este. Generalmente solo aparezco para relatar historias que son de mi interés o las mas complicadas; esta vez te relataré una historia que todos conocemos vista desde una perspectiva un tanto diferente.

Por esto mismo he empezado con ese pequeño argumento del chocolate porque es precisamente en él en lo que se centra mi relato. Del chocolate y de uno de sus mejores fabricantes, es decir, el famosísimo Willy Wonka. Si me dijeras que no has oído hablar de él probablemente me echaría a reír o de indignación te mataría. Pero tranquilo tengo mucho trabajo y de momento no estás en mi lista.

Centrándome de nuevo en lo que decía antes esta será la historia que hasta hoy nadie se ha atrevido a contar, razones hay muchas la principal supongo es que nadie lo creeria o simplemente que resulta un tanto escabroso (ya descubrirás a que me refiero),la historia que sucedió mucho antes de que Charlie visitase la fábrica de chocolate y Willy Wonka buscase un sucesor. Porque esa vez no buscaba un sucesor, ya lo creo que no, buscaba un nuevo tipo de chocolate; el más espeso y delicado a la vez, que se deshiciese sin llegar a perder el sabor y sobre todo que contase con el inconfundible sabor humano que vuelve loca a la gente.

El chocolate perfecto.

Y lo único que se necesita para obtenerlo es algo que fácilmente se puede conseguir…la esencia humana.Y ahora te preguntarás que como se consigue, pues muy fácil fabricando chocolate humano en el sentido literal de la palabra. Ese fue el objetivo que Wonka quiso conseguir y para ello envió por primera vez 5 tickets dorados con los que atraería 5 niños a su fábrica y con los que podría realizar su mejor chocolate.

A patir de aquí comenzaré narrarte como fui llevándome de aquella fábrica las jóvenes almas de esos niños y las de sus padres. Te advierto que aunque cortés no me ando con rodeos a la hora de expresar las cosas así que relataré las cosas tal y como yo las viví y no fueron precisamente cosa delicada.

Bienvenido a la fábrica de dulces Willy Wonka donde el principal ingrediente, serás tu mismo.


	2. Los premios

Cap 1 : Los premios.

Debo admitir que ese Wonka siempre consigue sorprenderme. A él no se le ocurriría raptar a simples niños huérfanos o de donde sea, no; para atraer a los niños a su fábrica usó una treta bastante ingeniosa que años más tarde volvería a poner en práctica pero con distinto objetivo.

Una fría mañana de invierno aparecieron dispersos por todo el mundo unos panfletos que rezaban así:

''Queridos ciudadanos del mundo,

yo Willy Wonka, he decidido permitir

a 5 niños visitar mi fábrica este año.

Además uno de estos niños recibirá un premio

Especial que superará con creces lo que podáis

Imaginar.''

Esta fue la primera vez que Willy Wonka usó los billetes dorados como entrada a su fábrica y ¿por qué no decirlo? Como cebo. 5 billetes en 5 chocolatinas repartidos por los 5 continentes. Los afortunados deberían viajar hasta Londres, sede de la fábrica, con un adulto acompañándolos. Supongo que ahora pensarás ¿poco inteligente no? Error, nadie dejaría viajar solo a un menor además los padres también servirían a su propósito.

La noticia corrió como un hombre cuando le persigo y la verdad no sé por qué no soy como me pintan siempre; no soy un esqueleto con guadaña. Disculpa me he desviado del tema; como decía la noticia cundió con tanta rapidez que en todas partes del mundo cientos de personas empezaron a comprar de manera compulsiva el chocolate de Wonka. A más de uno me lo tuve que llevar por sufrir una ingestión achocolatada.

Pasado cerca de un mes los 2 primeros billetes aparecieron en distintas partes, el primero fue a parar a manos de un niño sueco. Sinceramente no vi un problema mayor de envergadura en aquellos tiempos*. Aquel enano era hijo de un hacendado sueco cuya principal producción era la mantequilla y las salchichas que luego exportaba. Su acompañante, su robusta madre que aunque parezca raro alababa la envergadura de su hijo y su afición a la sobredosis de chocolate.

El siguiente fue a manos de una niña americana de clase noble. De sonrisa angelical y bonita cara que llevaba a su papaíto a pasear con una correa de diamantes. En cuanto a la cría se le antojó el billete al pobre padre no le quedó mas remedio que buscar hasta que lo encontró.

Poco tiempo después de que la noticia de que se habian encontrado los 2 primeros billetes aparecieron el resto de ellos.

El tercero lo encontró la antecedente de Jackie Chan y Bruce Lee y si cabe de Rambo.

Niña japonesa entrenada en las artes marciales y en la petardería. Por supuesto su maestra su madre. Vaya par, desde luego los japoneses nuca han sido muy plastas pero aquellos dos se llevaban la palma.

El cuarto billete fue a parar a España, curioso destino en aquella época, a no ser que lo encontrase un joven burgués. Aquel niño prodigio amante de los juegos de lógica y de estrategia elaboró un plan para encontrar el billete y vaya si lo hizo. Aunque quizá no fue a caer en las mejores manos.

-Odio el chocolate. Solo compré la chocolatina por diversión de encontrarlo.

En fin. Los cuatro primeros tickets no fueron a las mejores manos del mundo, sin embrago el último billete llamó bastante mi atención ya que lo fue a encontrar una niña alemana que había emigrado a Inglaterra hacia poco tiempo. Se puede decir que casi fue un milagro, esa niña era de condición humilde, pues su padre tenía algunos problemas como inmigrante que era; Cuando caminaba por la calle encontró 2 libras esterlinas que era lo que costaba en aquel entonces un chocolate. Ilusionada fue a la tienda y ¡tachán! El último ticket fue a caer en sus manos.

Absalon, Jennifer, Ayumi, Miguel y Liesel.

Estos fueron los 5 niños afortunados respectivamente.

Pobrecillos, no tenían ni idea de lo que les esperaba.


	3. Bienvenidos a la fábrica

Cap 2: Bienvenidos a la fábrica.

1 Febrero.

Esa fue la fecha elegida por Wonka,¿por qué ese día? Preguntale a él.

10 en punto p.m. cientos de personas se congregaron a las puertas de la fábrica esperando ver a los niños entrar en ella con sus acompañantes. Soportaban el frío apretujandose los unos con los otros y con la emoción de poder ver al famoso fabricante de dulces del cual poco o nada se sabía salvo lo excéntrico que podía llegar a ser.

Sin embargo los más nervioso eran quizás los niños, era la primera vez que se permitía la entrada de niños en la fábrica, pero no sería la última hasta años después; por lo tanto la emoción invadía el corazón de la pequeña Liesel que acompañada de padre esperaba expectante a que se abrieran las puertas. Sin embargo en los otros casos…..

-Papá quiero entrar a la de ya. Abre la puerta- Jennifer ponía morros a su padre y le tironeaba de la manga para que el hombre hiciese algo que obviamente no estaba en su poder.

-Lo siento cariño pero aún falta un minuto debemos esperar.-Lo único que obtuvo de respuesta fue el bufido de su hija.

-¿Todos los americanos son así de impacientes?-Esta vez fue la voz de Ayumi la que cortó el aire.

-Tú solo concentrate en el premio hija- La pequeña y delgada figura de su madre sonrió a su hija para después echar una ojeada al resto. Cosa que al joven español Miguel le desagradó y que arregló sacando groseramente la lengua, recibiendo a cambio un pellizco de su padre.

El único que permanecía impasible era Absalon que desde que llegaron no había dejado de comer dulces.

Hasta que…un crujido y una voz metálica les indicó que pasasen y que se acercasen. Tras esto las puertas de la verja metálica se cerraron tras de sí dejándoles dentro del recinto. Al padre de Liesel no le pasó desapercibido que pareciese que los acabasen de encerrar en una jaula. Y bueno algo de razón tenía.

Al llegar al pie de las esaleras unos soldaditos de chocolate articulados les indicaron que esperasen al señor Wonka cerraron sus bocas articuladas e inmediatamente después sonó una musiquilla animada y unos fuegos artificiales emergieron del techo iluminando un rótulo que ponía en letras brillantes WILLY WONKA.

Sin embargo quizás lo peor fue cuando una chispa prendió a uno de los soldados e inmediatamente después al resto. Fue francamente horrible ver a los dos soldados arder, su cuerpo se derretía poco a poco haciendo que su boca ojos boca y demás se deformasen hasta quedar en una horrible mueca deformada mostrando por distintas partes articulaciones robóticas que a Ayumi le parecieron esqueletos.

-Ché, un buen número de circo, pero penoso a fin de cuentas.-Al comentario de Miguel, Jenny y Ayumi asintieron.

-Peroqué dices? Ha sido magnífico, la verdad tenía dudas sobre el fuego pero ahora que lo he visto desde aquí¡ ha sido espectacular!

Un sobresalto por parte de todos y hasta de mí misma al percartarnos de la presencia de un extraño individuo envuelto en un abrigo oscuro y con sombrero de copa adornado con una cinta roja y con unas enormes gafas de sol que cubrían sus ojos.

Si, aquel extraño personaje que sonreía de manera casi artificial era nada más y nada menos que el mayor fabricante de dulces del mundo. Willy Wonka.


	4. Soy willy wonka

Capítulo 3: Soy Willy Wonka

Las caras de los niños y de sus padres lo decían todo. Ninguno se esperaba ver salir casi de la nada a aquel digamos peculiar individuo.

-¿No ha sido magnífico? Todos esos fuegos derritiendo el chocolate y haciendo que burbujee. Mmm se me hace la boca agua. Debo dmitir que tenía mis dudas ¡pero al final ha resultado espléndido!- decía mientras subía los primeros peldaños para entrar a su fábrica. Se dio la vuelta y dirigiéndose a los presentes con su habitual y falsa sonrisa dijo: - Menos es mejor que nada. Buenos días estrellas mías la Tierra os saluda.

- ……………………………………………

Si, esa manera de saludar dejó a todo el mundo diciendo what the fuck?. Sobre todo a mí, aunque ciertamente llegué a plantearme si también me lo decía a mi, aunque no pudiese verme.

-Os estrecharía la mano, pero no lo haré. Os doy la bienvenida a mi fábrica. Y antes de entrar quiero haceros una pregunta..- Al terminar de decir esto su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de enfado y expectación- ¿No seréis alguno de vosotros un espía de los que intenta robarme el trabajo, verdad?-

-Por supuesto que no señor Wonka- el único que allí se atrevió a decir algo fue el padre de Liesel, aunque gotas de sudor frío resbalaban por su espalda, ya que el resto se había quedado shockeado por ese repentino cambio de actitud.

-Ah, entonces genial.-Decía mientras se daba la vuelta-No me obligareis a mataros antes de tiempo.

La única que escuchó esta última frase antes de entrar fui yo, ventajas de ser invisible al ojo humano y poder moverme con libertad, sin embargo en ese momento aún desconocía a que se refería. Debo aclarar que solo fui por diversión al principio, sin sospechar nada de lo que allí se estaba cociendo en esa olla a presión en la que todos hervirían más tarde.

-¿No nos va a preguntar nuestros nombres?-El acento sueco de Absalon disipó el tenso ambiente que hasta ahora reinaba.

-No lo veo nada necesario. Saber vuestros nombres no me servirá de nada.

Que grosero. Pero a la ver resultó cómico ver a su madre inflar lo morros. Un crujido me hizo volverme para ver como las enormes puertas de acero se cerraban detrás nuestra, sino fuera porque soy etérea casi hubiera dicho que me sentí como un animal enjaulado.

-Vamos vamos daos prisa, Dejad vuestros abrigos por donde pilléis no os harán más falta.

-La virgen que calor hace aquí dentro-

-Lo sé, es por las calderas y mis trabajadores, que no soportan el frío para nada. A decir verdad yo tampoco.- Ahora que se había quitado el abrigo podía verse claramente su figura delgada envuelta en un traje pantalón de colores rojo oscuro y negro. Podría haberme hecho la competencia en mi imagen más arcaica y la que más detesto, la de un esqueleto.

-¿Quiénes son sus trabajadores, señor Wonka?- preguntó Liesel mirando expectante y a la vez asombrada, por su esquelética figura, a Wonka.

- Todo a su tiempo pan de jengibre todo a su tiempo. Tendréis el gusto de conocerles en primera plana.- Decía mientras sonreía fríamente.-oughhh-Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y una expresión de profundo desagarado se dibujó en su rostro cuando Ayumi le agarró del brazo.

-Señor Wonka antes de nada debería saber que yo ganaré su premio.

La examinó de la cabeza a los pies cuando se hubo soltado sonrió y dijo: Estás muy segura de ti misma, la seguridad es buena hace que seas flexible antes las situaciones ^^.

La niña sonrióa su madre que le devolvió la sonrisa y prosiguieron su marcha. No me pasó desapercibido que Wonka anotase algo en una mini libreta que llevaba escondida en su chaqueta. Y creo que al padre de Jennifer tampoco.

Tras la primera presentación Jenny y Absalon tambien se presentaron. A excepción de Miguel y Liesel que estaba demasiado emocionada como para hacerlo.

- Bueno después de esta interrupción y de las innecesarias presentaciones me imagino que los que no habéis dicho nada es tú porque no te interesa y tú porque estas demasiado feliz y el resto porque sois… emmm los…

-¿padres de los niños?

-Eso mismo. Yo no lo habría expresado mejor. Sigamos pues.

Miradas interrogantes cruzaron las caras de los hombres y mujeres allí presentes mientras se miraban entre ellos. Me adelanté un poco para verlos desde delante y fue entonces cuando escuché los susurros apenas audibles de Willy Wonka mientras repetía papá papá…

El grupo avanzaba por el largo pasillo cubierto por una alfombra roja y algunas lámparas y las relaciones empezaron a establecerse.

-¿Quieres chocolate?- Preguntó Absalon a Liesel.- Pues haberte traído.

A ese idiota tube ganas de llevármelo ahí mismo, pero aguanté. Pero a las dos siguientes me costó horrores.

-Seamos las mejores amigas.-Si cada una hubiese tenido un puñal en la mano estoy segura que se lo haría clavado a la otra sin piedad, y por la espalda.

Avanzando y avanzando llegamos al final del pasillo donde una diminuta puerta nos aguardaba.

-¿Por qué narices es tan pequeña la puerta?- dijo Miguel al tiempo que cruzaba una desafiante mirada con Willy Wonka.

-Pues para que no se pierda nada del chocolate de dentro, claro está.

Algo en la expresión de Wonka hizo que al chico se le helase la sangre, tal vez fuese el destello que cruzó sus ojos o tal vez la sonrisa dentada que le caracterizaba. Sacó unas llaves abrió la puerta y dejó ver la sala de chocolate más rara que os podáis imaginar.

-Muy bien niños, ante todo tranquilidad, dejaré que echéis un vistazo rápido antes de seguir.

Algo me dijo en ese momento cuando vi a Wonka alejarse un poco que la tranquilidad es un lujo que ni ellos ni yo nos podíamos permitir en aquel momento y en los siguientes.


	5. Dulces manjares

Muchas gracias por leerme y por los rewievs, en verdad se agradece ^^

Cap. 3.-Dulces manjares

Un bosque, ese era el aspecto que ofrecía la inusual sala de chocolate, árboles rojos que parecían enormes manzanas caramelizadas con frutillas confitadas colgándoles de las ramas dispuestos sobre verde hierba que crujía ligeramente bajo los pies de los invitados a la fábrica. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo sin duda (sobre todo para Absalom) fue la enorme cascada de chocolate que caía sobre un río del mismo contenido.

-Precioso…- dijo Liesel mirando maravillada el verdaderamente hermoso paisaje que nos ofrecía Wonka; debo decir que en todos mis años me ha costado lo mío ver escenarios como este, aunque recuerdo que los jardines colgantes de la antigua Babilonia también tenían su dulcísimo encanto.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, por supuesto, sin duda alguna!- afirmó Wonka mientras hacía gestos con la mano para que lo siguiéramos sin abandonar nunca su falsa sonrisa dentada.

Mientras recorríamos el ''bosque'' el chocolatero iba explicando cada una de las funciones de las cosas que allí había, por ejemplo la de la cascada, usada para batir el chocolate o los árboles que desprendían aroma de frutas, o la hierba, la cual invitó a probarla.

-¿Me crees vaca u oveja para comer hierba?

-¡Miguel!-regañó el adulto a su hijo por ese comentario.

-..No, pero quién sabe, al tiempo igual acabarías cumpliendo como una.- sonrió altivamente.

¿Qué habría querido decir? Las vacas han cumplido muchas funciones a lo largo del tiempo, como dar leche, alimentar con su carne, vestir con su piel…mm ¿no estará insinuando alguna cosa de esas para el chaval, no? Las imágenes que se me vinieron a la mente sinceramente no me agradaron, mucho, ya bastantes almas despellejadas y torturadas recogí en épocas de la Inquisición.

-Después de todo, aquí en esta sala todo es comestible, como nosotros, pero claro eso sería canibalismo, y está bastante mal visto por la sociedad- dijo dándose media vuelta para continuar caminando- por eso habrá que condimentarlo un poco…-a veces desearía que no susurrase esas cosas que sólo yo puedo oír.

Tras estos momentos el señor Wonka nos dio libre albedrío para campar a nuestras anchas, yo floté hasta una situación que me permitiera observar a cada uno de los allí presentes, incluyendo a nuestro huésped. Ví a Miguel destrozando las cosas, a las niñas observando curiosas lo que las rodeaba, y al gordito zamparse todo el decorado. Los padres paseaban tras sus hijos, mientras curioseaban también, en uno de esos momentos la mirada del señor Wagner, padre de Jenny, se cruzó con la de Wonka; que nos observaba situado en una pequeña colina , ni a mí y sobretodo al señor Wagner nos agradó de ver la cara que tenía ese tipo en aquel momento, pues parecía una fiera apunto de saltar sobre su presa, aunque cambió su semblante cuando se dio cuenta de que lo observaban, cambiándola inmediatamente por su habitual máscara helada.

-¡Papi, papi!-gritó Jennifer- mira, ¿Qué es aquello?

Su grito provocó que todos nos volteasemos a mirar.

-Parece un hombrecito pequeño- apuntó Ayumi

-O quizá un enanito- dijo su madre.

Y efectivamente, aquel por decirlo de alguna manera, curioso hombrecillo no mediría mas de un metro, y eso siendo generosa. Vestía un extrañísimo atuendo que parecía un mono de color rojo brillante que caricaturizaba aún mas su aspecto. De pronto notamos como no había ni uno ni dos i tres, sino bastantes de esos extraños hombrecitos que se afanaban en recoger los frutos de los árboles, podar el césped o transportar la cosecha.

-Ahh, mis pequeños Umpa-lumpas, tan trabajadores como siempre.- dijo sonriente Wonka.

-Umpa que?

-Umpa-lumpas, los traje directamente desde su tierra natal, ¡Umpalandia!

-Permítame contradecirle señor Wonka, pero ese país no existe, me gradué con honores en Geografía y el lugar que usted menciona no existe.-dijo altivamente el señor García padre de Miguel.

-¿Ah si? Bien, entonces conocerá perfectamente que clase de país es.-respondió tajantemente el otro, con una mueca de enfado en su níveo rostro.-Hice un trato con ellos, viven en frondosas selvas infestadas de horribles criaturas, con lindas casitas en las copas de los árboles; su comida no es muy variada, pero adoran el cacao; por eso les ofrecí trabajar en mi fábrica para que pudiesen gozar de todo el chocolate del mundo. Son trabajadores de primera, aunque debo advertiros de una cosa,se toman al pie de la letra las órdenes, y sólo me obedecen a mí , pero la parte buena es que son bastante chistosos.

¡Jum! Vaya con los enanos, pensé mientras les veía trabajar, en mi inmortal vida los había visto, y ahora al verlos trabajar me di cuenta de que sus movimientos eran prácticamente iguales, como si estuvieran programados; decidí para mis adentros investigar un poco más a fondo que se estaba horneando en aquella fábrica tan misteriosa, y sobre todo, por qué Willy Wonka parecía cada vez más inusualmente feliz.

Me disponía a marcharme cuando…

-Absalom, querrido mio!No hagas eso!-el chillido de una preocupada madre desgarró el ambiente tranquilo.

¿Y bien que les ha parecido?

¿Qué ocurrirá con Absalom?¿Y su madre? ¿Por qué grita?

Para descubrirlo no dejéis de leer The Chocolate Bloody Factory.

Xaooo!


	6. Bate que bate el chocolate

Empezad a temblar mis queridos lectores…

Cap 5.- Bate, que bate…el chocolate.

-Absalom, querrido mio!No hagas eso!-el chillido de una preocupada madre desgarró el ambiente tranquilo.

Y bueno, razones no le faltaban para gritar, pues su rechoncho hijo estaba abocado en el río y bebía grandes tragos de este, provocando ,como no, muecas de desagrado en los padres y risillas picaronas en los niños, en mí solo indiferencia, pues estaba bastante concentrada en seguir a a Wonka; en cual no tardó en reaccionar.

-Eh, eh!Jovencito, en mi chocolate no deben meter sus sucias y malas manos los humanos!

-¿Perdón como dice?- dijo chillonamente la madre de Ayumi, Kasumi Watanabe.

SPLASHHH!

Un poco tarde, el niño sueco se cayó al chocolate, mientras es resto lo miraban, algunos preocupados y otros asombrados, Willy Wonka y yo resignados. La madre sueca muy asustada explicó que su hijo no sabía nadar, y no me extrañaba, con su peso se hundiría.

Wonka miraba a la par asqueado y pensativo la escena, hasta que algo se le cruzó por la cabeza y apretó un botón que accionó una especie de maquina enorme con tubos de plástico que tras situarse en el río empezó a succionar su contenido, Absalom incluido,formando un enorme remolino que se tragó al niño aspirándolo por el tubo, hasta que se quedó atascado a la mitad.

-Absalooon!

-Tranquilícese señora, ya verá como sale de ahí…-baja la voz- entero o..mejor no…-dijo suavemente mientras accionaba de nuevo el botón para subir la potencia de aspiración.

Al mismo tiempo los Umpa-lumpas empezaron a cantar una cancioncilla que aunque alegre sonaba un tanto tétrica. Decía así:

/Tan gordo y vil…Ese niño tiene un fin, por ese tubo subira, tranquila mujer, no sufrirá. Pues tu con él pronto te reunirá engranajes al girar, algún que otro cambio efectuarán./

Debo admitir que hubiera tenido su gracia con el bailecito incluido, si no hubiese sido porque Wonka no dejaba de apretar el botón y algunos Umpa-lumpas habían aflojado tornillos para permitir una mejor salida al chocolate, transportando a Absalom hasta el final del tubo a un agujero mucho ams estrecho, el cual emitió el espantoso sonido de unos huesos quebrados cuando pasó el chico por él. Floté para tener una ,mejor vista del tubo y pude apreciar manchas sanguinolentas alrededor del agujero, pero del chico…ni rastro.

-¡Bravo, bravo, ha sido magnífico!

-Demasiado predecible.

-Y que lo diga.

Apuntaron el señor Wagner y Miguel.

Por su parte la madre de Absalom preguntaba ansiosamente el paradero de su ''pequeño'' retoño.

-Oh! Pues ese tubo va directamente a la sala de pasteles rellenos de fresa líquida, mm delicioso hijo aterrizará allí, con suerte una tarta amortiguará la caída.O si no un molde, quién sabe, igual su hijo podría servir como fresa, jejeje.

Uuugh el sabor que se me vino a mi a la cabeza no tenía pinta de delicioso sobre todo cuando volví a mirar la sangre del tubo y él mencionó lo de la fresa líquida.

Wonka emitió un gracioso sonido parecido al de un cuervo afónico, perdonad mi humor es un tanto negro, para llamar a un Umpa-lumpa y darle órdenes de acompañar a la señora a buscar a su hijo en la sala de tartasy si era preciso permitirle acceso a los hornos de cocción y a la batidora de chocolate, El hombrecito asintió , agarró a la rechoncha mujer de la mano y se la llevó

-Oye papá… los hombrecitos bromeaban con la cancion ¿verdad?- preguntó Liesel algo preocupada,

-Claro cariño, no te preocupes por ese niño- dijo su padre, casi como intentando convencerse a sí mismo mientras miraba el enorme tubo que se había tragado al sueco y apretando con fuerza la mano de Liesel mientras el grupo avanzaba guiado por el chocolatero hasta una embarcación que remaban los Umpa-lumpas y que tenía forma de un gigantesco caballito de mar de azúcar.

Jejejejejejejeje las risillas a coro de los Umpa-lumpas no tranquilizó al ya de por sí inquieto grupo, mientras Wonka les sonreía sus hombrecitos con complicidad.

-¿Por qué se rien?- preguntó Ayumi, molesta.

-Debe de ser por el chocolate, o por la emoción de tener una visita taaan dulce. ¡Arriba todos!-ordenó Wonka, dejandonos subir.

Una vez acomodados todos, incluida yo en el mástil Wonka dio la orden de empezar a remar, como autómatas los enanos empezaron a remar guiados por el sonido del tambor, igual que en las antiguas embarcaciones de esclavos , donde cientos de hombre morían de cansancio o bajo el yugo de los constante latigazos sobre sus heridas espaldas y manos que nunca cicatrizaban a causa de los golpes y el sol abrasador que quemaba las heridas cociéndolas.

Mientras los Umpa-lumpas remaban río arriba el chocolatero repasó a cada uno de sus huéspedes con la mirada, algo me dijo que estaba tramando algo.

Y mientras navegábamos por el río no me podía ni imaginar que aquello que le había sucedido a Absalom, y muy pronto también a su madre sería un patrón muy parecido para los horribles acontecimientos que se sucederían de ahora en adelante en aquella tenebrosa fábrica de los demonios.

¿Y bien? Quejas sugerencias..aplausos..

En el próximo capítulo hablaremos del tortuoso pasado de wonka y su obsesión por lo humanamente dulce.

Besos de cereza! Que no de chocolate xD


	7. ¿Dulces recuerdos?

Cap 6.- ¿Dulces recuerdos?

Hacía muchos años que Willy Wonka no pensaba en su niñez, por aquellos tiempos en un Londres aun por modernizar pero con notorios avances crecio el pequeño Willy Wonka que arrastro consigo la tortura de encantarle los dulces de todo tipo y…tener un padre dentista ; el mas famoso de la ciudad, para ser exactos.

Cada noche de Halloween cuando los niños vagaban por las calles recogiendo cientos de dulces él no era la excepción, aunque el pequeño solia ocultarse bajo una enorme sabana algo manchada de no lavarla; para esconder los enormes aparatos metálicos que su padre le puso para corregirle la malformación en la boca. No es que fuera para tanto solo unos dientes mal puestos, pero su padre ansioso de ver la boca de su hijo perfecta le coloco esa enorme mandíbula metálica.

Para el pobre niño era un horror visitar la consulta de su padre pues siempre significaba lo mismo, llantos, súplicas, ruegos a su padre de que se detuviese y al final boca sangrante durante días. Por eso cada noche de brujas Wilbur wonka requisaba los dulces que su hijo recibia, y el pobre solo podia mirar.

-Caramelos…los carga el diablo de azucar; piruletas…los cristales se te clavarian en la lengua, y entonces habria que reconstruirtela..y oh chocolate ¡el peor de todos! Cuantos dientes habre tenido que reconstruir a base de insecticida para la enorme cantidad de insectos que se acumulaban por esta monstruosidad.

-Pero podria probar un poco…

-Ni hablar ¿quieres arriesgarte a que se te meta entre los hierros y que después tenga yo que sacartelo a fuerza de bisturí?

Tras esas palabras el padre arrojaba los caramelos al fuego donde se consumian en un azulado fuego, y ya por ese tiempo Willy Wonka pensaba como seria ver arder a su padre de esa forma¿se derretiria su piel como el chocolate? ¿se chamuscaria en carbon como el plastico transparente? O ¿sus huesos crujirian como el envoltorio y contenido agonizante entre las llamas?

Con este pensamiento paso muchos años de su vida hasta que finalmente se desentendio de su padre y fundo su primera tienda de dulces, lo que naturalmente provoco una inmensa riña con su padre. Willy Wonka decidio entonces no permitir que su padre ni nadie mas se entrometiera mas en su camino; y así lo hizo una noche visito a su padre en su consultorio. Con la excusa de una disculpa le drogo el café para después llevarle a su consulta y poder cumplir por fin su ansiada venganza por todos esos años esclavizados al metalico sabor de los alambres que habian cruzado su boca.

-Muy bien papá ahora jugaremos a los medicos, y adivina quien es el paciente.. ¡tú!- dijo sonriendo felizmente al tiempo que sotenia un instrumento quirurgico parecido a un taladro en miniatura.

-Espera hijo, ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Yo te di la boca perfecta!

-¿¡Y cuanto me quitaste?¿¡Tienes idea de lo que fue mi infancia por tu culpa? Bueno ahora te dare a probar algo de tu propia medicina.

-¡Nooo!

Wonka jugo con su padre toda la noche, primero se divirtió taladrando los molares y premolares de su padre con el mini taladro hasta llegar a las encias donde veia como la carne se desprendia alrededor del instrumento y su padre chillaba de dolor. Mas tarde utilizo una goma que echaba agua sobre las heridas para quitar un poco de la sangre de la boca de su padre y después usar unas pinzas para hurgar en las heridas quitandoles pequeños trozos de diente.

- Vaya papa ¿Qué te parece? por lo visto hemos pinchado en hueso.- dijo sonriendo malévolamente.- pero tranquilo que ahora siguen los colmillos e incisivos y por ultimo lo mas divertido… la lengua.

Y cumplió, con unos alicates que su padre tenia partio los incisivos y colmillos de su padre para luego limarlos suavemente. El hombre ya no podia más atado a la silla como estaba y sangrando abundantemente por la tortura a la que su propio hijo le estaba sometiendo solo pudo articular unas palabras.

-Mátame…

-¿Eh?¿Para que? Si ya te moriras tu solo desangrado por la boca, papá…Bien di aaahhh porque la lengua te va a doler de verdad.

Horas mas tarde Wonka se aseaba dispuesto a marcharse, no sin antes limpiar la "escena del crimer'' arrojo el cuerpo de su padre al rio Támesis y guardo una pequeña cantidad de sangre en memoria de su progenitor. Nadie sospecho nada hasta que la desaparición fue denunciada por los vecinos, Scotland Yard investigo durante mucho pero al no encontrar nada desistieron la búsqueda declarando al hombre muerto.

En el funeral todo fueron lloros y consolaciones al "más afectado'' por la muerte, Willy wonka, su "triste" semblante siempre oculto tras sus oscuras lentes mostro el dolor que suponia perder a un padre, dedicandole hermosas palabras en su discurso.

-Siempre fuiste un padre modelo, me diste una educación, una gran dentadura y un futuro. Pero no seguire tus pasos como ya sabias papa, pero mi corazón se regocija al haberse reconciliado contigo. Por ti hoy estas palabras. Porque moriste haciendo tu oficio y pasión en esta vida…arreglar la boca de las personas.

Tras esto aplausos, antes de recoger el alma de su padre me acerqué a él para poder comprobar su dolor y decidir futuramente si iria arriba o abajp,me sorprendió la risita aguda que soltó alejado de todos en el baño tras excusarse de sentirse indispuesto. Su risa me facilito entender varias cosas aún sin haber hablado con el alma de su difunto padre; aunque francamente no pensé que en el estado en que habia quedado esa boca pudiese articular palabra incluso estando muerto.

-Tranquilo papá estarás en un lugar mejor. Y has servido bien a mi propósito quien me iba a decir que aunque me repugnó el accidente que tuve al caerseme el frasco con tu sangre en una de mis mezclas al final fuese a servirme. Si papá aquello me abrió los ojos a un nuevo sabor, el sabor humanamente dulce…Estoy seguro de que "tu chocolate'' sera un éxito en ventas el día del padre; jajajajaja.

No había sentido mayores nauseas en mi vida, ni siquiera en los sacrificios mayas donde se mutilaban los cuerpos para luego despellejarlos o los embalsamientos de momias. Pero el muy cabrón acertó el día del padre corrió como la pólvora la noticia de un chocolate con sabor especial que se vendia en la tienda de dulces de Willy, en un principio no podía creérmelo, pero mis sospechas y asquerosidades fueron confirmadas cuando vi a un padre y a su hijo compartir un chocolate y degustar su sabor.

-Mmmm está delicioso papá.

-Tienes razón hijo, tiene un toque especial que no acabo de saber que es.

Mejor que no lo sepas, pensé para mis adentros. Medité sobre como habia conseguido toda esa sangre y fue bastante astuto la verdad; donantes de sangre, fue fácil robar varias bolsas de líquido y hacer pruebas. Tras diversos experimentos el hombre decidió que el mejor sabor se lo llevaba la sangre del 0 negativo.

-Donante universal que solo puede ser donado por su propia sangre. Magnífico, al chocolate con esta sangre lo llamaré MAGNIFICUM y bueno el resto lo pensaré.

Ese día me juré a mi misma no probar un dulce jamás en mi inmortal vida ni volver a ver a ese psicomaníaco hasta que llegase el momento de llevármelo; pero hombre quién iba a decirme que pasados unos años él y yo nos veríamos de nuevo las caras y en una situación tan macabra como cuando me llevé a su padre.

Pobres desgraciados el primero ya ha caído quién sabe lo que le ocurrirá al resto. Pero prefiero no imaginarlo y esperar sentada en el mástil de proa a ver como se desarrollan los acontecimientos. Después de todo no me está permitido intervenir a favor de nadie; ni tampoco en mi naturaleza, por eso esperaré a que cada uno de tus invitados forme parte del enorme pastel que estás empezando a cocer Wonka, al igual que hace años esperé a que tu padre acabase formando parte de tu primera receta "deliciosamente humana''.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno ahí teneis para entreteneros un rato. No actualizare hasta pasado el verano, porque no tendre mi ordenador. Pero tranquilos volvere llena de energia y gore que compartir.

Si teneis quejas dudas o aplausos xD dejadme rewievs.

Sin mas me despido hasta dentro de un tiempo.

Besos de Cherry ;)


	8. Navegando en circunstancias adversas

Heya!Cherry strikes back!¿Me exasteis de menos? Eso espero weno no me enrollo mas aqui va el cap num 8 de The Chocolate bloody factory ^^

Espero que os guste !

Cap 8 .- Navegando en circunstancias adversas

Volví a repasarles con la mirada uno a uno, la verdad es que todos esos crios no tenian nada de especial, tan solo eran un puñado de niños acompañados de sus padres que no tenian ni idea de en que fregado habian metido a sus pobres hijos. Pero por el momento Willy Wonka se mostraba tranquilo, e incluso simpatico.

-¡Toma, bebe un poco!- dijo tendiendo una cucharada sopera de chocolate del rio a Liesel y su padre.-Estas en los huesos chiquilla.-Y otra vez susurrando.- Y eso no me conviene.

-Mmm esta delicioso señor.

-Por supuesto. ¿Que esperabas?

-A estas alturas; de todo.

-¡Miguel!- reprocho su padre, aunque la verdad es que aquel joven de lengua viperina tenia razon, a esas alturas yo misma esperaba naufragar en ese liquido marron y que pirañas carnivoras echas de caramelo les devorasen hasta los huesos y dejasen sus restos fluir corriente abajo.

-¡Señor Wonka, un tunel!

-Oh si.¡Remad con fuerza!

A la orden de Wonka los pequeños Umpa-lumpas empezaron a remar con mucha mas intensidad mientras el sonido del tambor al ser golpeado se intensifico.

-¿Como ven a donde van?- pregunto Ayumi, un tanto confundida.

-No lo ven. No tienen idea de a donde les llevo. Y tampoco necesitan saberlo. -apunto friamente el chocolatero.

El tunel estaba oscurisimo, parecia la entrada al Averno, y para mi que ya habia visto lo que habia visto se me antojo exactamente igual; ya casi parecia escuchar los aullidos de Lucifer clamando por mas almas; como detesto ese sitio. Pero eso no importa ahora, tras unas cuantas sacudidas al descender por el tunel llegamos a un remanso donde habia varias compuertas muy bien cerradas.

-Crema de leche...crema de cafe..y..¿crema capilar?¿para que usa la crema capilar?- pregunto la madre de Ayumi, con ojitos de claras intenciones de tirarle los tejos a Wonka.

-...mmm ¡pues para tener hidratado el cabello!- tskk una respuesta muy pillada ''por los pelos'', asi que yo curiosa como siempre me adentre en la compuerta, ventajas de ser incorporea, y observe su contenido y lo que alli vi si que me dejo mucho mas muerta.

Ante mis ojos se extendia una sala circular lo bastante grande como para albergar la enorme maquina de su extraña maquina se parecia mucho a un huevo abierto por la mitad pero lo horrible de aquello eran ...las cabezas que habia en el enorme gancho que les arrancaba el pelo de sus cabezas y lo depositaba en un cuenco enorme en donde les caia una sustancia pringosa que supuse crema para despues batirlo y con lo que quedaba de cabeza..., me da asco recordarlo pero lo contare, los Umpa-lumpas que habia alli les arrancaban los ojos todavia abiertos y la lengua para despues vaciar bien el cráneo de la carne y piel, y refinaban la calavera hasta que quedaba del grosor de una cartulina, tras eso agarraban una manguera y la rociaban de la crema que habian echo. Ese ''delicioso'' caramelo se llamaba Candy Bones e iba a ser el especial de Halloween de ese año.

Ya no pude mas y sali de alli para reunirme con los otros.A los que Wonka les explicaba las diferencias de la leche batida a la batida por ellos.

Y no otra vez, los Umpa-lumpas viraron el bote a toda velocidad y esa vez casi se nos cae Jennifer por la borda. Mientras estabamos en los rápidos de chocolate algunas salas más fueron apareciendo , seguiamos bajando y en una de ellas ponia "gominolas", no quiero saber de que estan hechas.Y por fin el final del río con rápidos la sala de inventos. Estuve tentada a no entrar pero debia cumplir así que me armé de de un nuevo estomago y entre con ellos.Y...

¡la Virgen!Aquello parecia una sala de cientifico loco, me recordo a los campos de concentraciones sovieticos, donde muchos cientificos hicieron autenticas crueldades a personas en ''favor de la ciencia''.

-Muy bien, esta sala es la mas importante de toda mi fabrica, asi que divertios explorando pero eso si ¡no toqueis nada de nada!.Ale venga, vamos largo.

Muy bien ahora que nos daba libre albedrio yo tambien indagare entre todos estos trastos, y vigilare a todo el mundo muy de cerca. Algo me dice que no todos saldran de esta nueva sala.

Continuara...

Bien un aperitivo para los platos fuertes de que lo disfruteis. Nos leemos pronto! ^^


	9. Chiclicida

Muajajajajaja aquí volvemos otra vez y con una mente macabra pa compartir con que esta noche no cenare XD.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de que no echara educadamente a pulular como ratoncitos por aquella sala yo me dedique a observar a todos con atenció caras de los niños eran de asombro al ver las diferentes mAquinas y aparatos que consituían aquella curiosa sala.

-¡Oiga señor Wonka!¿Que es esto?-pregunto Ayumi, la cual se habia acercado hasta un tanque lleno de lo que parecia agua con bolitas de colores en el interior.

-Oh, eso son caramelos extra ácidos para paladares muy muy exigentes,aunque todavia estan en proceso, de hecho si te comes uno ya te puedes despedir de tu lengua y boca.

-¿Puedo probarlo?- pregunto Jennnifer

-Claro que no, ¿no has oido lo que acabo de decir?Lo probe hace un tiempo en un Umpa-lumpa , y creeedme no querriais saber el resultado- contestó el fabricante de dulces con su peculiar sonrisita.

Bueno quiza ellos no, pero yo si queria saberlo asi que me acerque a un Umpa-lumpa y lo toque con mis manos para poder ver su memoria kaleidoscopica o Cinematic Record* en lengua mas moderna.Y para mi suerte aquel hombrecillo tenia en sus recuerdos el momento del caramelo extra acido, aunque extrañamente me costo demasiado acceder a ellos; era como si algo me bloquease el paso.

Seleccioné el recuerdo y me dispuse a verlo, en el se veia a un Willy Wonka mas joven y con un caramelo como los de antes en su mano.

-¡Ah!Luce muy bien, pero para asegurarme…¡Toma Umpa!-dijo tendiendoselo a uno de los hombrecitos.

Tras llevarselo a la boca y levantar su pulgar en señal de afirmacion pasados unos segundos lagrimas empezaron a descender de sus ojos , lo fuerte es que eran amarillas aunque eso no fue lo peor, si no que despues su boca parecio ser absorbida hacia el interior, como si su esofago tirase con brusquedad de los labios, agitó las manos y haciendo aspavientos el hombrecito se sacudia con violencia, ante un atonito Wonka y el resto de hombrecitos, tras unos minutos escasos el Umpa-lumpa se quedo inmovil tendido en el suelo, y Wonka se acerco a el para examinarlo; la boca habia vuelto a su postura original pero profundas grietas marcaban la comisura de los labios, y al abirle la boca tal como advertiria Wonka a Jenni en unos años; la lengua y la cavidad bucal….habian desaparecido. Se habian quemado por completo incluida la entrada de la garganta, entre la carne chamuscada del interior pude vislumbrar en los recuerdos parte del inteior del diminuto cráneo.

-Mmmm creo que me pasé usando acido clorhidrico pensé que seria la cantidad justa pero me equivoque, bueno la proxima vez sera ^^.Deshaceos de él.

Salí del recuerdo dando un respingo ahora entendia el por que de las lagrimas amarillas, maldito al menos esta vez ha tenido la decencia de avisar, que locura, solo un loco usaria algo asi en un caramelo.

-¡Mirad esto niños!-grito wonka accionando una palanca que puso en marcha una enorme máquina que parecia ir a estallar en cualquier momento yo me fijé en el Umpa-lumpa que estaba tirando a un conducto de metal lo que a simple vista parecian desechos; pero lo que realmente captó mi atencion fue ver una camiseta de color rojo a rayas junto a una cinta de pelo de color rosa chillón; si mi memoria no me fallaba juraria haber visto esas prendas en los cuerpos de Absalom y su madre ¡Santa Maria! Aunque lo raro era no haber notado mi deber de ir a recogerles, esperaba estuvieran vivos todaví eso se desmentiria mas tarde, volviendo a la máquina, de ella salio..¡un chicle!¿pero que?tanto jaleo para nada.

-¡Un chicle!-dijo Ayumi emocionada, recordemos que el chicle es una de las pasiones de esta niña.

-¡No espera no te lo comas!

Demasiado tarde la niña se lo habia llevado ya a la boca.Y tras unos segundos….

-Wow es increible!son montones de sabores a la vez!Fresa, naranja, café, menta….¡moras!

-Pensaba explicar que este chicle era recien nuevo y que no estaba terminado pero como ya has visto este chicle son ¡millones de chicles!.Es para aquellos a los que no les guste un sabor en particular o para los mas atrevidos, aunque preferiria que lo escupieses.

-¡No le tengo miedo a un simple chicle!¡Eh ha cambiado!¿Que sabor es este?

-Oh vaya….-la cara de Wonka lo decia todo.-¡Umpa-lumpas!

Madre mia….fue la voz general, incluida la mia al ver que la niña se estaba poniendo ¡multicolor!al tiempo que se estiraba cada vez mas haciendose del tamaño de una bola cada vez mas grande.

-Ayumi!-chillo su consternada madre.

-¡Umpa-lumpas!-gritó Wonka, e inmediatamente los hombrecillos hicieron rodar a la niña mientras volvian a cantar como la vez anterior(8)''Masca masca sin parar ahora en tu piel lo sentiras. Por un mal mordisco que le dio la lengua se ha partido en dos; por eso hay que actuar y este chicle enorme estirar''(8) hasta otra compuerta para despues cerrarla tras de sí.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado donde se han llevado a mi pequeña?

-A la sala de descompresion para evitar que explote.

-¡¿Qué explote!

-Eso he dicho, puede ir tras ellos si así lo desea.

No tuvo que decirselo dos veces, tras fulminar con la mirada a Wonka, la delgada mujer salió corriendo tras su aglobada hija, las seguí.Y me alejé del resto el tiempo suficiente como para ver con mis propios ojos el final de madre e hija y ya de paso averiguar que habia sido de Absalom y su madre; solo dire una cosa, tuve que llevarmelos a trozos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno hasta aquí por el prox capitulo si que llega el autentico gore, asi como en los proximos e ultimos capitulos de mi no alargarlo mucho, no quiero poner mas relleno.

En fin Bye bye Besos de Cherry o Chess como prefirais ;)


	10. Factory death

Aquí volvemos…perdon por la tardanza, es que soy vaga x naturaleza

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras alejarme del resto del grupo y quedarme a solas con la señora Watanabe y los Umpa-lumpas que se llevaban rodando a su hija solo pense una cosa, todo esto me daba mala espina.

Los hombrecillos nos condujeron a traves de un extenso tunel que parecia no tener fin, y todo aquello contribuia a crear una atmosfera agobiante para la japonesa, que de vez en cuando se giraba como si esperase verme detrás, he pensado que algunos poseen un don para detectarme cuando estoy cerca de ellos.

-Mamá…

-Tranquila cariño, ya veras como too sale bien…decía la mujer tratando de calmar a su hija y de paso a ella misma.

-No mama no es eso…mira ahí delante.

Cuando miramos donde decía, me adelante como siempre a investigar por mi cuenta, y lo que alli vi pues parecia a simple vista una sala de fábrica normal, salvo porque aquello no pegaba dentro de una chocolatería, para variar. Había potentes brazos mecánicos, atornilladores, cadenas de desmontaje, etc….Y al fondo de la sala…una gran patalla.Y si antes lo digo antes se enchufa.

-¡Buenas tardes o noches no lo se ni me importa queridos huespedes martires!-dijo desde la pantalla la imagen de nuestro anfrition.

-¡Señor wonka!¿Que significa todo esto?¿donde estamos?

-Imagino que los que esteis aquí estareis confusos y perdidos y probablemente haciendole preguntas estupidas a la pantalla como si os fuera a contestar, os dire lo que pasa, esto es solo una proyeccion que se activa cada vez que alguien aparte de mi o de algun Umpa-lumpa entra en la sala; y vosotros vais a morir.

-¿Eh?Mami…

-¡¿Cómo que vamos a morir?-chillo la pequeña mujer histerica

-Veran queridos invitados , esta sala fue construida para deshacerme de las cosas inutiles para mis queridos dulces, y si han venido aquí eso quiere decir que ya son inutiles, asi que no me queda mas remedio que deshacerme de ustedes.¡Adios y buena suerte!-un momento despues la pantalla se apagó.

Los Umpa-lumpas soltaron a Ayumi no sin antes hacerla rodar hasta una plataforma sobre la cual habia un enorme taladro de broquel .

-¡MAMÁ!-chillo aterrorizada la niña.

-¡Ayumi!¡Ya voy hija!-y lo intento, pero los pequeños hombrecitos la agarraron y la llevaron entre varios hasta la cinta transportadora donde estaba instalada la cadena de desmontaje.

-¡Noooo!

Fueron las ultimas palabras que entre gritos ambas pudieron articular, primero la niña mientras el enorme taladro comenzaba a descender y perforarle poco a poco el cuerpo, grandes cantidades de sangre y visceras surgieron como una explosion del cuerpo de la niña inflada a medida que la maquina iba bajando; cuando toco fondo el taladro hizo un fuerte sonido para instantes depues transformarse en una especie de sierra con forma circular que rebano por completo el cuerpo deshinchado e inerte de la niña.

La madre solo pudo presenciar el principio de aquel horror, pues la cinta se activo, y con ella todos los mecanismos: brazos y piernas fueron arrebatados de su dueña de un brusco tiron que hizo que la sangre manara a borbotones; despues la cabeza, rebanada por el cuello de una hoja metalica y por ultimo el prensado total de lo que quedaba de cuerpo.

Madre e hija quedaron reducidas a un monton de carne deforme, a la cual los brazos mecanicos se encargaron de transportar hasta el incinerador, mientras que extremidades restantes fueron cogidas por los Umpa-lumpas y llevabas a contenedores aparte, donde pude distinguir la cabeza hecha cubitos de la madre de Absalom y lo que es peor la piel de su hijo, pero del resto ni idea. Aunque despues de ver el horror que aquella maldita fabrica escondia no me resulto demasiado dificil averiguar que las cenizas de las dos japonesas pronto se mezclarian con la de los suizos.

Aún despues del tiempo que ha pasado desde que estos sucesos ocurriesen nunca los conseguire borrar de mis recuerdos, yo que simbolizo el final de los mortales tenia un rival incluso peor que yo, ese demonio de Wonka. Pero volviendo a mi relato os dire que despues de acercarme para tratar de llevarme las almas de los desdichados escuche que Wonka llamaba a los Umpa-lumpas por megafonia instandoles a darse prisa con el trabajo.

Si me los llevaba ahora probablemente no sabria que seria del resto,y aunque volviese luego a por el resto,porque algo me decia que si 4 de ellos habian acabado asi el resto no correria mejor suerte, jamas averiguaria la forma tragica en que moririan los siguientes. Además esa niña alemana me interesa mucho, espero por su bien que su padre espabile y ponga pies en polvorosa. Por estos motivos decidi realizar la recoleccion de almas mas tarde y dirigirme hacia donde estaba el resto; y creeme que si hubiera podido yo misma habria matado a ese desgraciado. Jamas en toda mi larga vida habia visto tan maño desprecio hacia la vida humana por unos simples dulces, ni siquiera en los campos de concentracion o en ataques suicidas contra poblacion civil. Y es que a pesar de lo horrible que te pueda parecer mi trabajo existen pequeños momentos en los que de verdad valoras la vida humana a la que algunos os aferrais con fuerza incluso cuando ya habeis muerto.

Una vez los hube alcanzado me situe al lado de Wonka justo cuando un grupito de Umpa-lumpas nos salian al encuentro.

-¿Habeis terminado ya con ellos?- pregunto en tono inocente.

Los pequeños hombres asintieron, Wonka sonrio complacido de espaldas a sus huespedes para despues añadir.

-¡Bien vamos!Hay mucho que ver y el tiempo es oro en este mundo. Y no, no habra tiempo de realizar los grandes planes que tenia previstos con vosotros queridos huespedes.

El grupo se miro inquieto entre sí.Y yo impotente y a la espera solo pude presenciar como lo siguientes nombres aparecian en mi lista de personas para llevarme. Jennifer y su padre, Alexander Wagner.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien hasta qui por hoy, otro dia mas ¿dudas quejas sugerencias?

Rewievizame jajajaja os quiero! Besitos de cerza que no de chocolate ;)


	11. Wonka y las ardillas

Happy Halloween!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

Cap.11 Wonka y las ardillas

Una vez hube encontrado al grupo caminando de manera acelerada por un pasillo mientras Wonka les metía prisa para terminar ya, constaté una cosa, ahora todos parecían ratitas asustadas que esperan que un águila hambrienta se les eche encima de un momento a otro. Por el contrario, Wonka estaba la mar de feliz.

-Señor Wonka- se oyó la vocecita tímida de Liesel- ¿por qué ha dejado entrar a la gente tan de repente?

-Pues para que vean la fábrica claro está.

-¿Y cuál es el fin de todo esto?¿Que sentido hay?

-Eso es una sorpresa-contestó Wonka a la pregunta de Miguel.

-¿Ayumi explotará?- preguntó maquiavelicamente Jenny

-Podría ser, ni idea, tal vez no, o si, no lo sé.Pero eso le pasa por no hacerme caso; en fin sigamos la visita. Que nos toca la visita a la sala de selección de nueces, ya veréis que espectáculo.

Y vaya que si era un espectáculo. Al abrir la puerta ante nuestras narices se extendía una enorme sala circular con forma de coliseo, y en lo que serían las tribunas habían apostadas cientos de ardillas que con sus dientecillos roían la cáscara de las nueces y tiraban el fruto dentro de unos tubitos que tenían delante.

-¡Ardillas!- exclamó entusiasmada Jenny-Oiga señor Wonka ¿que está haciendo esa?- dijo señalando a una de ellas, que había lanzado la nuez entera hacia el centro de la sala, donde por cierto olvidé mencionar había una gran agujero cuyo dibujo decorativo se hacía similar al de una boca con dientes.

-¡Oh! Eso es que ha encontrado una nuez mala y por eso..

-¡Papi! Quiero una de esas ardillas , dame una de esas ardillas.- Exigió Jenny sin dejar acabar la frase a Wonka.

-Pero cielo tienes ya muchas mascotas, ¿para que quieres una ardilla?

-¡Porque es una ardilla adiestrada!

-Está bien..-dijo el padre resignado- señor Wonka ¿cuánto pide por una de estas ardillas?

-No están a la venta, se tendrá que aguantar.- y antes de que la niña le replicase a su padre Wonka agravó su voz hasta hacerla parecer la del señor Wagner y dijo: ''Lo siento cielo, el señor Wonka no piensa negociarlo''.

Me habría muerto de la risa justo como Miguel lo hizo al ver la cara de Jenny . Aunque claro me quedé pasmada al ver a la niña bajar muy decidida hasta donde estaban las ardillas.

-Jenny vueleve aquí!

-¡Niña! No toques a las ardillas se enfadarán bastante si lo haces.- advirtió Wonka.

Pero la insolente niña rica desoyó a su padre y al chocolatero y se encaminó tras pensarselo unos segundos hacia una de las ardillas de la última fila de abajo, donde estaba el agujero.

-Te quiero a ti…- dijo echando los brazos para cogerla.

Y en ese momento sucedió algo que nunca antes en mi vida habia visto; las ardillas que habian estado observando los movimientos de la niña se lanzaron a por ella justo antes de que la niña agarrase a una de ellas.

-¡Aaaakkk!-chilló la niña al sentir a los roedores terparle por el cuerpo mientras que con sus afiladas uñas se aferrban a ella provocándole cortes por toda la cara y su vestido.

-Jennifer!-chilló su padre, intentando bajar, pero una mini puerta metálica se lo impedíó.-¡Haga algo por el amor de Dios!.-chilló desesperado a Wonka que casi de forma automática sacó el mayor manojo de llaves que había visto en mi vida.

Mientras tanto abajo la niña se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el agujero por donde caían las nueces desechadas, y yo con mi campo de visión agudizado vi como las ardillas ahora no solo arañaban, sino que también mordían. Las mas feroces se habían apostado en su cara y mordían y arañaban con extrema violencia a la niña que chillaba de dolor , y chillo aun mas cuando una de ellas mordió con tanta fuerza su lóbulo izquierdo que lo arrancó con pendiente y todo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de cortes y manban lágrimas de sangre al igual que el resto de su cuerpo como si cientos de cuchillas rasgasen allá por donde pasaban, Todo esto me recordó mucho a los clanes yakuza asiáticos, donde las torturas se infligían desmenuzando a los enemigos poco a poco o haciéndoles cientos de cortes en el cuerpo para que se desangrasen solos.

Y Wonka con su felicidad buscaba tranquilamente la llave sin encontrarla casi a proposito. Y ante nuestra atenta mirada salvo la de los niños, cuyos padres habian tapado los ojos para evitar que vieran tan macabro espectáculo; las ardillas agarraron a Jenny cual muñeco de trapo y la arrastraron poco a poco hacia el gran agujero.

-¡Oiga que le hacen?-preguntó escandalizado el padre de Miguel

-Creo que piensan que es una nuez mala, y por eso van a tirarla al agujero.

-¡¿Cómo que a tirarla!¡Haga algo por amor del dinero!-gritó el padre de la desdichada, virendo como su hija era lanzada al vacío mientras gritaba su nombre. -¿Adonde va ese conducto?

-Al incinerador- contestó Wonka con tranquilidad.- Que solo se enciende los martes, jueves y viernes.

-Pues hoy es jueves.- contestó Miguel aún con los ojos tapados.

-Cierto.-dijo Wonka girando la llave encajada en la cerradura y abriéndola esta vez. Hijo de perra.- Está bien el incinerador igual no ha sido encendido aún o podría haberse quedado atascada, por lo tanto solo hay que tirar de ella.

No hizo falta decirselo dos veces. El señor Wagner se dirigió presuroso al conducto. Mientras wonka retrocedía y los demás se acercaban a la barandilla para ver mejor, y entonces….

Todo sucedío demasiado deprisa, la ardillas que para entonces ya habían vuelto a sus puestos giraron sus cabecitas hacia el señor Wagner y pude ver como wonka introducia la mano en su abrigo y apretaba el botón de un mando que llevaba escondido entre sus ropas. Entonces como si de perros se tratasen tras haber oído un silbato las ardillas se lanzaron también a por el señor Wagner agachado en el borde del conducto para ver si encontraba a su hija. El chocolatero sonrió de manera espeluznante, cuando los animalitos empujaron al hombre dentro del conducto, quien no se lo esperaba para nada, y con un grito de sorpresa se perdió entre la oscuridad del agujero.

Y como cada vez que una cos así pasaba, los Umpa-lumpas salieron a cantar y bailar sus peculiares cancioncillas.

(8)Ahhh, ahhh ahaaa…Jennifer Wagner la fastidió, y en la basura acabó.En su descenso solo encontrará amigos raros y de pescaos…huesos carbonizaos..Hay muchas cosas que desechar junto a ella y todas huelen raros de verdaaaaad, será lo último que veraaaaaaaaaa…(8)

(8)¿Quién hizo de ella un animal? ¿Quién la ha criado asi de mal? Le da todo lo que ella pide, sin importar lo que son, triste verdad, muy mal mamá y papá.(8)

Cada vez me siento peor. Después del bailecito un Umpa-lumpa se acercó a wonka y le susurró algo al oído.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! Me informan de que hay un problema con el incinerador, por lo que probablemente no funcione, así que los desperdicios amortiguarán su caída.- sin embargo su cara y mis años de experiencia solo me decían una cosa…MENTIRA.

-Bueno habrá que alegrarse.- dijo el padre español.

-Si.. supongo.

MENTIRA.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno hasta aquí el cap 11. Este ha sido muy light a comparacion del otro jajaja xD

Lo siento no me sale ser sádica, no está en mi naturaleza de genia malvada xD. Nos leemos!

Atte. Cherry Cheshire


	12. Dinero fundido

Feliz año 2011!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cap 12,Dinero fundido

Mentiroso, manipulador, obstinado y muy maquiavelico.

Esos eran mis principales adjetivos para definir a Willy Wonka en esos momentos, además podía notar el sudor frío que recorría la espalda de los 4 últimos ''supervivientes".

-Bien sigamos con la visita- anunció jovial el chocolatero echando a andar hasta el ascensor.-¿como no habia caído antes?Asi iremos mucho más rápido.

El ascensor era un cuadrado de no más de 1 metro y medio de ancho pero de 2 metros de lo característico eran las decenas de botones que poseia.

-No pueden haber tantas plantas.- apuntó Miguel

-¿Y tu que sabes? Nimiez sabelotodo, este ascensor puede ir en cualquier dirección, solo hay que apretar un botón y ¡zas!- contestó mientras pulsaba un botón y el ascensor salía disparado hacia la derecha, con lo que bote salí despedida del ascensor , todo gracias a mi cuerpo etéreo, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, los había perdido.

Así que decidí volver a dar una vueltecita por mi cuenta en el enjambre de tuberías que seguramente servirían para conducir al ascensor.

Pero mientras pululaba logré vislumbrar un bulto atascado en uno de los conductos más bajos.

Y que sorpresa, no era ningún bulto, si no el cuerpo atascado del señor Wagner; me acerqué hasta él y comprobé que aún seguía vivo.

-¡Papa, papa!- se oyó a su hija Jenny desde abajo. No lo dudé mucho y atravesé el lugar hasta donde estaba la niña.

Y bueno en lo de los desperdicios Wonka no habia mentido, una montaña de ellos elevaba a la niña hasta una altura considerable haciendola parecer una bandera colonizadora.

-¡Tranquila cielo!Papi está bien, aguanta saldré de aquí y nos iremos a casa.

-¡Papi perdóname!Por mi culpa estas atascado, lo siento...- empezó a decir la niña hecha un mar de lágrimas- ¡quiero irme a casa papi,¡ya!- pero viejas costumbres nunca cambian.

¨¨Me temo que no señorita¨¨

-¿?

Ante la atónita mirada de padre e hija sonó la suave voz de su anfitrión desde unos altavoces dispuestos en las paredes del lugar.

¨¨¨Has demostrado ser una niña muy muy mala y tu padre un calzonazos de primera clase, gente como vosotros no se merece ser mi chocolate definitivo¨¨

-¿Chocolate definitivo?¿De que esta hablando señor Wonka?¡Expliquese!- exigió el hombre

¨¨Me refiero a que vosotros dos simplemente seréis, un aperitivo, por así llamarlo .Ya tengo decidido que golosina haré con cada uno, por tanto no pueden irse de aquí¨¨

-¡Papi!- el horror se reflejaba en la cara de ambos familiares , una porque no entendia nada, el otro porque visto lo visto, se temía lo peor.

Y hacía bien.

¨¨¡Ah se me olvidaba! Pero antes le vamos a sacar de ahí señor Wagner para que.. pueda despedirse formalmente de su hija. Adioooos.¨¨

De repente como si un rinoceronte hubiera chocado contra él, el señor Wagner sintió una presión enorme ejerciéndose sobre sus piernas atascadas.

-¡Aaaaahhhh!-chilló adolorido

-¡Papi!

Subí para constatar que era, y allá arriba pude ver un tubo cilindrico conectado a un brazo mecánico que empujaba con insistencia el cuerpo atascado. Como no, los Umpa-lumpas.

El hombre apretaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que hacía sangrar sus encías y labios cual vampiro después de un festín con su presa. La niña desde abajo lloraba y clamaba por su padre mientras algunas gotitas de sangre de su progenitor le caían en la cara haciéndola parecer una dolorosa a la que le sangran diversas partes de su cara.

La presión se acrecentó hasta que se oyó un fuerte crujido seguido del grito más fuerte que el hombre pudo dar. Una lluvia de sangre bucal llovió sobre su hija manchando su cara , pelo y ropa. Pero para ella, fue mucho peor ver el cuerpo de su padre ceder por el hueco y caer cual marioneta destrozada sobre la inmundicia.

-Papi...-incapaz de moverse sollozó.

-Jennifer...- la visión no era nada agradable para una niña tan joven, y para mí casi que tampoco.

De cintura para abajo el hombre había perdido toda su forma, quedando reducido a una masa de carne amorfa hecha de muñones sanguinolentos que dejaban ver trozos astillados de hueso desgarrando la carne y la piel ahora roja.

Y entonces, todo fue demasiado rápido, antes de que ninguno reaccionara unos brazos mecánicos agarraron al padre y lo llevaron hasta una cinta andadora muy común en las fábricas de prensado.

-¡Papi!- pero ella tampoco tuvo tiempo. Pues como si de remolino se tratase toda la basura empezó a devorarla y arrastrarla hacia abajo. Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta, el incinerador, pretendía reducir a la niña a cenizas.

-¡No! ¡Señor Wonka quédese conmigo, pero por favor suelte a mi hija!- sin respuesta- ¡Se lo suplico!¡Jenny!

Pero lo único que divisaba era la basura seguir colándose hacia abajo, suerte la suya, pues no se cercioró de una diminuto ventanal que la máquina poseía y por el cual su hija le llamaba desesperada en gritos mudos.

Su muerte fue muy parecida a la de Absalom. Sólo que de ella no quedó nada. El incinerador se activó generando un calor sofocante en su interior que hizo que la niña gritase al sentir su ropa y todo ella arder. Su pelo se quemó hasta la raíz para despues cebarse con su cráneo, lo más desagradable fue ver derretirse sus globos oculares en un líquido blanquinoso que también ardió junto al resto de sus tejidos, la piel dio pasó a los músculos, y estos a los órganos que ardieron con intensidad tras el último latido de agonía.

Jennifer Wagner quedó hecha cenizas junto al resto de basura.

-¡Jenny! - su padre seguía intentando suplicar por su hija sin ser consciente que la cinta había echado a andar transportandole directamente hacia una gigantesca prensadora de metal que subía y bajaba con fuerza como una gran boca que se abre para machacar con fuerza su alimento.

-Te quiero hija mía...- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que la prensadora se abalanzara sobre él destrozando lo poco que quedaba de su cuerpo. La carne cedió al peso junto a los huesos provocando un estallido de sangre y vísceras que manchó toda la cinta y la prensadora, lo único que quedó mas o menos con forma fue su cráneo, una masa de carne sobre la que se podía divinar los huecos que correspondía a ojos y boca. Todo lo demás era una masa húmeda de sangre, carne, huesos y demás completamente aplastados.

¨¨Trabajo hecho, muy bien Umpas míos recoged lo que queda de estas dos nimieces malolientes y clasificadlas, ya os diré que haremos con ellos¨¨

La voz hasta ahora en silencio de Wonka volvió a sonar tras el espectáculo dando órdenes a sus obedientes trabajadores.

Y de esas dos ''nimieces'' el chocolatero crearía los polvos pica pica ''Niña Mala'' de sabor super ácido y del padre que otra mejor cosa que unos buenos y deliciosos billetes y monedas de chocolate.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Not bad right? Nos leemos!

Cherry Chshire ;)


	13. Making of Umpalumpa

My bad -.-U

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

cap 13.-Making of umpa-lumoa

Bueno una vez pasado el horror del padre y la hija millonarios me costó lo mío encontrar de nuevo al grupo restante.

Estuve bastante rato siguiendo los tubos que transportaban el ascensor, y desde luego vi cosas que simplemente me dejaron _muerta. _No literalmente claro, disculpa mi negro humor.

Por ejemplo una enorme montaña sobre la que caían grandes copos de nieve artificial, todo muy "normal" claro salvo porque la montaña estaba hecha de restos humanos. Exacto por lo visto el chocolatero era partidario de "reciclar". Y amontonaba los desperdicios que no le servían para sus dulces, a saber: intestinos, estómago, uñas, páncreas...

Pero sin duda lo más alucinante fue ver a un puñado de ovejas rosas, eso he dicho rosas. Intrigada me acerqué para verlas; aquellos curiosos animalitos parecían tiernas ovejas que no harian daño ni a una mosca. Se alimentaban de un pienso extrañísimo del mismo color que las susodichas y su pelaje era abundante y espeso. Como el algodón de azúcar.

Sin embargo mientras las observaba un grupo de Umpa-lumpas vestidos con trajes metálicos , como armaduras, se presentaron en el lugar y abrieron las compuertas para hacer salir a las ovejas. Se las condujo a través de una cinta que contenía jeringuillas en brazos articulables que les inyectaba un extraño líquido púrpura.

Y como a quien le inyectan un reconstituyente, la lana se les abulbó hasta darles el aspecto de un globo enorme con patas, pero ahí no acabó la cosa, por algún motivo el líquido púrpura las desenfrenó y empezaron a comportarse de un modo salvaje y violento.

Por su parte los hombrecitos ya tenían listas las máquinas para esquilarlas, entre 2 hombrecitos, uno sujetándola y otro esquilandola sacaban todo el pelo del animal, que luchaba desenfrenado por liberarse del agarre dando mordiscos y patadas por doquier. De ahí los trajes.

Una vez esquilada el Umpa-lumpa dejaba la maquinilla afeitadora y agarraba una especie de pistola de clavos que colocaba justo en la frente del animal. Con un ruido sordo la "bala" atravesaba la cabeza del animal dejando un agujero por donde se distinguía la sangre, cerebro y cráneo partido. Hecho esto se deshacían de ella arrojándola a un incinerador.

Mi teoría fue que ese extraño líquido púrpura les aumentaba el pelaje para la esquilación, pero también las enloquecía hasta tal punto que ya no eran servibles.

En fin, tras pasar aquel ''esquiladero'' seguí buscando al grupo, pero no sin antes pasar por cientos de sitios incluso más raros todavía. Como un campo de minas donde se estaba intentando construir un caramelo bomba , la bomba era literalmente real.

Pero sin duda mi mayor descubrimiento fue el "hospital" de Umpa-lumpas. Llegué a él por casualidad al atravesar por el suelo la sala donde se reparan las máquinas. Y por fin pude entender el extraño comportamiento de los hombrecitos.

La fea y desagradable realidad era que los pequeños trabajadores ni siquiera eran "personas", por así decirlo. El hospital era una enorme sala alargada y amplia donde se disponian camillas, aparatos quirúrgicos, y...cápsulas criogénicas. Se que a estas alturas ya nada debe sorprenderte de este lugar, pero el espectáculo verdaderamente merecía la pena.

Dentro de las mencionadas cápsulas dormitaban sumergidas en un líquido verdoso criaturas prácticamente sin forma, amorfas salvo por lo que se podía adivinar de sus extremidades. Lo más aterrador de aquellas criaturas sin forma eran los enormes ojos negros y profundos que observaban sin pestañear a la nada sobre un agujero diminuto que constituía su boca y dos orificios como nariz.

Aquellas pequeñas criaturas me recordaron mucho a los fetos no natos que perdieron la oportunidad de vivir a manos de los grandes bárbaros de la historia, científicos que los extraían para estudiarlos si presentaban malformaciones o simplemente infecciones o quien sabe que desgracias. Los pobres pequeños quedaban automáticamente condenados al averno al no haber sido bautizados en ninguna religión como seguidores de un Dios salvador.

Mientras pensaba esto un Umpa-lumpa vestido con bata de operaciones, al igual que todos los que allí había, se acercó a una de las cápsulas del final, donde los "fetos" llamesmoles así eran algo más grandes, del tamaño prácticamente de los hombrecitos.

El de la bata accionó un botón que drenó todo el líquido verdoso dejando al "feto" suspendido en la nada. A continuación procedió a sacarlo de la cápsula y llevarlo en camilla hasta la mesa de operaciones.

La cosa sin forma parecía tan solo una masa de carne aplastada sobre la mesa. El Umpa-lumpa se puso guantes y una mascarilla, parecía un cirujano auténtico. Y así sin anestesia ni nada agarró un bisturí y abrió la cabeza del "feto" por la parte donde el cráneo es más débil para llegar al cerebro. La cosa amorfa empezó a chillar profiriendo alaridos agudos y terribles como los de las mándragoras , pero mucho más espantosos. El agujero que componía su boca se abría a más no poder mostrando un pozo sin fondo sin dientes ni lengua.

Una vez hecha la incisión, el "cirujano" agarró con las pinzas un pequeño chip que colocó sin miramientos en el trozo de cerebro visible tras el corte, para luego coser la herida. Hecho esto la criatura se quedó completamente quieta y sin moverse a pesar de la sangre que todavía escurría de su cabeza.

El Umpa-lumpa sin quitarse todavía los guantes y la mascarilla agarró en brazos a la criatura y fue con ella hasta una especie de incubadora cerrada. El hombrecito tecleó un par de botones y la tapa se abrió mostrando lo que me temía.

Otro Umpa-lumpa completamente formado y desnudo metido dentro. El "cirujano" activó una palanca que accionó un mecanismo para levantar la incubadora y expulsar al Umpa-lumpa hasta otra camilla desocupada y después con un chorro de agua limpiarlos a los dos.

Tras esto la criatura amorfa fue depositada en su interior con sumo cuidado. Me percaté que la incubadora por dentro era como un molde. Un molde para dar forma mas o menos humana. El "cirujano" cerró la tapa y conectó la incubadora en la pantalla de la cual podía verse una cuenta atrás en la que ponía: 20 semanas, 24 horas y 60 segundos. Prácticamente 5 meses.

Me di la vuelta despacio una vez que el otro Umpa-lumpa se había ido y floté para una visión panorámica. Como suponía. El proceso se repetía igual con cada Umpa-lumpa médico que allí habia. En cuanto a los sacados de la incubadora, se les vestía, peinaba y despertaba de su sueño. Y cual autómatas salian desfilando hacia alguna parte de la fábrica.

Cuando llegue el momento juro por mi trabajo que averiguaré como demonios consigue hacer esto, ese maldito depravado. Casi parece jugar a ser Dios. Si..el dios del engaño, la mentira y la condena.

Pero por ahora yo solo podia pensar en una cosa mientras salía volando de aquel horror creador.

Umpalandia...si...y una mierda Umpalandia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perdón si se ha hecho muy pesado el capi (y la tardanza). Dios mientras escribía vislumbraba al umpa sin forma, dios creo que ya no duermo.

En fin nos leemos en el próximo capítulo donde Miguel se enfrentará al fatal destino que Wonka ha reservado solo para él.

Atte.- Cherry Cheshire


	14. Corre por tu vida

Gente tenia que deciros, que a partir de aquí me despegaré de la historia original(la del libro y la peli), básicamente para hacerla a mi gusto. Espero que os guste. ¡el final se acerca!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cap 14.- Corre por tu vida

_Yo soy la Muerte cierta a todas las criaturas  
que son y serán en el mundo durante.  
Demando y digo: ¡Oh, hombre!, ¿por qué cuidar  
de vida tan breve en momento pasante?  
Pues no hay tan fuerte ni recio gigante  
que de este mi arco se pueda amparar;  
conviene que mueras cuando lo dispare,  
con esta mi fecha cruel traspasante._

_¿Qué locura es ésta tan _manifiesta_  
que piensas tú, hombre, que algún otro muera  
y tú quedarás por tener bien compuesta  
la complexión y la cual perdurará?  
No eres cierto si en un instante llega_

_sobre ti, de súbito, una corrupción_

Oh, perdona mi despiste querido lector, sólo estaba tarareando una cancioncilla para intentar olvidar un poco toda esta pesadilla. ¿Una canción muy apropiada para mí no te parece? Sin duda se la cantaré a Wonka cuando llegue el momento.

La verdad, llevo bastante rato vagando por la fábrica sin rumbo alguno. Quiero encontrar al grupo, y más ahora que han aparecido los dos nombres siguientes en mi lista.

Miguel García y su padre Jaime García.

Desde luego no quería perderme por nada del mundo el final de estos dos. Es un hecho que ni el chico ni el chocolatero se soportan. Y dadas las muertes de los otros...no sé que pensar de esta próxima.

Y como quien no quiere la cosa, vislumbré al grupo restante bajar del ascensor y entrar a una nueva sala a unos metros de donde yo me encontraba. Y sin más dilación me dirigí hasta ellos. Y si no fuera porque soy etérea como ya he dicho tantas veces, me habría comido literalmente la puerta que Wonka justo habia cerrado.

Y con llave.

-Bueno bueno invitados míos. Bienvenidos a una de mis salas favoritas. ¡La sala del estira y afloja!

-¿Estira y afloja?-preguntó quisquilloso Miguel.

-Exacto. Veréis siempre he querido hacer una golosina tremendamente larga, pero nunca consigo que sobrepase los 5 metros.

-¿Y 5 metros le parecen a usted pocos?- preguntó ahora asombrado el señor Meminger, padre de Liesel.

-Es claro que sí. Imaginense una golosina de tales proporciones. ¡Costaría años que se acabase! Mmm y quizá si la hiciese de comidas se podría mandar a África.

Irónico. Que este tío mate gente para sus dulces y luego quiera mandarlos a África para alimentar a otros. En fin supongo que pasaría por una buena acción si no fuera él.

-Oiga ¿y por qué hay sierras circulares?

-¡Oh! Eso es para cortar los componentes del dulce, he llegado a utilizar fresas gigantes asi que jejejeje- rió nerviosamente Wonka.

Liesel apretó instintivamente la mano de su padre y ambos se miraron preocupados. Ambos sabían que ya nada era normal. Desde la desaparición de Absalom no habian vuelto a ver a ninguno de los que Wonka se llevaba. Yo sentía pena, eran buenas personas, y merecían vivir, y aunque no me está permitido intervenir para salvar a nadie, sus nombres aún no estaban en mi lista. Así que me acerqué con suavidad al oído del señor Meminger y susurré:

-_Huye...coge a tu hija y huye..._

_-_¿eH?

-¿Que pasa papi?

-No..no es nada cielo.-sabía que el hombre me había oído así que volví a acercarme para terminar de convencerlo.

_-No vaciles más...pon una excusa y huye con tu hija...lo más rápido que sepas..._

_-¿_E e eres Dios?-preguntó en un susurro apenas audible.

_-No... pero digamos que de alguna forma tengo alguna relación con él. ¿A que esperas? No tendrás otra oportunidad ¡huye!._

Mi última insistencia fue suficiente para calmar los desenfrenados latidos del corazón del hombre, que respiró con determinación y con una mezcla de miedo y decisión se dirigió a su anfitrión que parloteaba de sus dulces sin que Miguel ni su padre le hicieran casi caso.

-Di disculpe señor Wonka.

-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa?

-No nada... Es que necesitamos ir al baño ¿podría indicarme donde hay uno?

-Pero pap...

_-Haz caso a papá...sabe lo que hace..._

Ante mi susurro la pequeña calló y miró a su padre y luego a Wonka con desesperación. Supongo que coló porque tras meditarlo unos segundos sonrió falsamente y con una mano señaló hacia otra puerta que conectaba con esta sala.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y agarrando a su hija de la mano salió de la sala con paso apurado.

-Siguelos...-ordenó Wonka a uno de los Uma-lumpas que habia allí.

El hombrecito asintió y salió a "grandes" pasos detras de ellos. El chocolatero sonrió y se volvió a mirar a los otros dos, que seguían observando con curiosidad la sala.

-Bien..bien...esto no entraba en mis planes pero la verdad es que me viene muy bien.

-¿Que planes señor Wonka?

-Je je la verdad es que tengo algo muy especial reservado para su hijo señor...mmm...como se llame. Así que...-dijo llevándose la mano a la boca y profiriendo un agudo silbido.

La respuesta no se hizo de rogar, e inmediatamente los hombrecitos se lanzaron a por Miguel reduciéndolo en pocos segundos.

-¡Soltadme malditos enanos!

-¡Miguel! ¡Oiga ¿que significa esto?

El padre intentó lanzarse a por su hijo que estaba siendo llevado a cuestas por varios hombrecitos hasta el soporte de la sierra circulas; pero el del sombrero se puso delante.

-Me temo que no puedo dejarle interferir. ¿Quiere que le sea sincero? La verdad es que voy a matar a su hijo y ya veré si me sirve para hacer algo con la golosina elástica.

-¿P p perdón?

-Perdonado. Usted no me sirve. Siempre se deja llevar por la conducta grosera de su hijo aunque le regañe nunca hace nada. El destino de los que se dejan hacer y no luchan por su vida es ser pasto de las bestias.- añadió acercándose peligrosamente al otro.

-Oiga..le advierto que..

-¿¡Que! ¡no me salga con advertencias! Su carácter sabelotodo me molesta. Así que le daré respuestas.- sonrió socarronamente acorralando al señor García contra la pared.-No existe Umpa-landia,estos hombrecitos son creados prácticamente por mí. Hace años en la India encontré una aldea habitada por gente que sufría enanismo y eran repudiados por las otras aldeas. Les ofrecí venir conmigo, y como no nos entendíamos hablabamos por gestos. El problema vino cuando comenzaron a envejecer. La verdad es que muy pocas mujeres eran fértiles y terminaban muriendo en el embarazo, por eso me las ingenié para extraerles una parte del ADN y hacer copias perfectas que solo me obedecen a mí.

-Monstruo...

-Tal vez...mediante chips implantados en su cabeza siguen mis órdenes ciegamente. ¡Ah! Y otra cosa más, el resto están muertos. Y usted y su hijo correrán la misma suerte. ¿Sabe? Además del incinerador mandé construir una gigantesca pecera de pirañas. No sé por qué apenas me servían, pero creo que hoy sí.

-¡Papá!-chilló Miguel ahora atado con correas muy cerca de la sierra.

El hombre ya no podía ni hablar de la impresión , pero al ver a su bravo y desafiante hijo atado tan cerca de la sierra y con enormes lágrimas brotándole de los ojos, acaparó todo su valor y arremetió contra el chocolatero. Que esquivó el puño por los pelos, y fintó para ponerse delante del padre otra vez y encajar un bastonazo en su tripa.

El golpe fue directo a las costillas porque oí crujir unas cuantas. El hombre mayor cayó al suelo tratando de coger aire y con un hilillo carmesí en la comisura de su boca.

-¿No creerá en serio que estoy tan desprotegido? Aprendí algo de Kenpo chino pero mi especialidad siempre ha sido el Jiu-jitsu. En fin le dejaré inconsciente y luego me desharé de usted.- dijo Wonka golpeando al otro en el cuello.

-¡Papá!

-Papaaa papaaa-se burló.- Tu padre tiene una cita con los peces, pero en cuanto a ti...-dijo acercándose al niño.- te espera algo mucho peor que a tu padre creeme. ¿Deberia ser compasivo y matarte primero o dejarte sufrir en la sierra?

Como única respuesta una mirada cargada de odio por parte del niño que trató de escupir al otro en la cara. Pero Wonka se apartó sin más miramientos y sacó del bolsillo interior de su abrigo un revólver.

-Sabes...me recuerdas a mi padre. A él tampoco le gustaban los dulces, y fue gracias a él que desarrollé mi mejor golosina. Contigo no creo que sea así pero bueno ya que estamos mejor usarte para algo.-dijo apuntando a la cabeza del niño.

-¿Sabe que señor Wonka?

-Dime. Unas últimas palabras.

-Que me alegro de no haber comido en mi puñetera vida ninguno de sus malditos dulces. ¡Porque seguro que apestaban como usted!

Y esas últimas palabras fueron las últimas que Miguel pudo decir. De un solo disparo en la cabeza Willy Wonka dio fin a su corta vida. Con un gesto de la mano desalojó a todos los Umpa-lumpas ordenándoles que se llevaran al padre hasta el tanque de las pirañas.

Y una vez solo se preparó para hacer del crío "algo útil".

Me sorprendió bastante la manera de proceder de Wonka. Como en los antiguos rituales de casamiento chinos, en que uno de los conyuges ya estaba muerto y se le buscaba otro para la eternidad*; el mayor abrió a Miguel como si fuera un trozo de pan para hacerse un bocadillo. Es decir, con paciencia fue abriendo al chico por todo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo una vez desnudado.

Con sumo cuidado, el hombre del sombrero procedió a vaciar literalmente al crío. Le sacó todos los órganos y todos los huesos. Vació el cuerpo de todo los líquidos y de todo su contenido hasta quedarse nada más que con la piel y la carne prácticamente sin forma. Tras tirar todo el contenido de Miguel a la basura el chocolatero sacó aguja e hilo de coser algo más grueso de lo normal y se dispuso a coser la piel del crío.

-Sabes...no te puedo dejar sin coser...de lo contrario la máquina que estira acabará por romperte.-decía Wonka alegremente mientras cosía.

Sentí verdadero asco, creo que si hubiera sido humana hubiera vomitado al ver la masa de carne y piel sin forma y espachurrada de Miguel y todos sus órganos y huesos en la basura.

-Bien...esto ya está. Te dejaré en la máquina y ella te estirará. Cuando haya atrapado a esos 2 que me faltan vendré a verte ,será tiempo suficiente para estirarte pequeño renacuajo distrófico.

Una vez aseado de la masacre, a Wonka se le acercó un hombrecito para informarle de que las pirañas habian hecho su trabajo y ya habian devorado por completo al padre, no dejando ni los huesos.

-¡Bien! Oh ¿habeis encontrado ya a los otros?

El Umpa-lumpa negó con la cabeza, y el semblante alegre de Wonka cambió a uno de enfado y de un golpe de su bastón mandó a volar al hombrecito.

-¡Inútiles! ¡Encontradlos!¡Sellad la fábrica si es necesario, pero traedme a esos dos! ¡Necesito a la niña para mi chocolate definitivo!

Mientras tanto en algún otro lado de la fábrica Liesel y su padre corrían buscando una salida desesperadamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*En la antigua china generalmente a la novia de un difunto se le extraían los huesos de la misma manera que ha hecho Wonka y se colocaban dentro del ataúd juntoa su "pareja", tirando el resto del cuerpo.

Yeee no ha estado mal no? Buff mi capitulo más largo de todas las historias que he escrito. ¿Conseguirán escapar del lunático de Wonka? Ya lo vereis. Nos leemos!

Atte.- Cherry cheshire ;)


	15. Saukerl

Bloqueada -.-U

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap.15 Saukerl**

-¡Papi papi! ¿A donde corremos?

-¡No lo sé mi vida!¡Solo sigue corriendo por favor!

Por algún lugar recóndito de la fábrica ambos Meminger corrian desesperados deteniendose solo para comprobar que nadie los seguía. La pequeña Liesel no entendía casi nada, solo sabia que una susurrante voz le habia dicho que no cuestionase a su padre, que él sabia lo que hacia. Por su parte, el señor Meminger solo queria encontrar la salida y sacar de ese lugar a su hija cuanto antes.

Lamentablemente, el destino no estaba del todo de su parte. Mientras corrian el hombre vislumbró la gigantesca puerta por la que habian entrado horas atrás, apurando a su hija ambos corrieron hacia ella. Era su única esperanza.

Y justo cuando iban a alcanzarla 5 Umpa-lumpas les cerraron el paso apuntándoles con lo que a simple vista parecia una manguera. El alemán inmediatamente cubrió a su hija de manera instintiva en el momento en que activaron la manguera y un chorro esponjoso de color rosa los cubria a ambos.

-¡Papá!¡No me puedo mover!-lloriqueaba Liesel tratando de alcanzar la mano de su padre.

-¡Tranquila Liesel saldremos de esta!

-Yo no estaria tan seguro.

Por detras de los hombrecitos , que aun sujetaban la manguera, apareció Willy Wonka sonriendo frívolamente.

-¿Con que intentando escapar? Traviesos.- dijo de forma cómica acercándose a ellos.- Muy bien Umpa-lumpas llevaos a estos dos , sacad a la niña del algodón y deshaceos del padre.

-¡¿Como dice?¡Señor Wonka se lo pido por favor libere a mi hija!

-No sé por qué sufre tanto. Su hija me será muy últil, de hecho siendo la única que queda y tras haberla observado este tiempo ¡es perfecta!

-¿Perfecta para que señor Wonka?-preguntó ahora Liesel, sus palabras denotaban miedo al ver la expresión del chocolatero.

-Oh que niña tan dulce. Pues para eso mismo. ¡Para ser un dulce! ¡Utilizaré toda tu dulce sangre y quien sabe si algo más para hacer mi chocolate definitivo!Jajajaja.

La risa aguda del chocolatero provocó que las lágrimas desbordasen los ojos de la niña y que el padre sudase muy frío. Una vez que hubo acabado de reír Wonka con un movimiento de mano ordenó a los Umpa-lumpas que se llevasen al señor Meminger mientras este gritaba como loco el nombre de su niña.

-Bien pequeña Liesel...¿lista para el acontecimiento más dulce de tu vida?-preguntó mordazmente y recibiendo sólo una mirada cargada de terror.

El propio Wonka cargó con Liesel y la llevó con sumo cuidado, envuelta en la masa rosa y todo, hacia una sala que a simple vista parecía una habitación vacía. Pero claro estaba que no podía serlo; en la entrada de la habitación habia un cierre numérico propio de una caja fuerte, el mayor tecleó una serie de números y acto seguido una cama con diseño de pirulí, un tocador de fresa un armario de jengibre, alfombras esponjosas y una lámpara de gelatina aparecieron.

La habitación que cualquier niño o niña goloso desearía, una habitación de ensueño. Eso fue lo que la niña alemana pensó cuando las cosas terminaron de colocarse y Wonka la depositó con cuidado en el borde de la cama dirigiéndose él hacia el tocador.

Con un suspiro de cansancio Willy Wonka se quitó su sombrero y sacando un cepillo de uno de los cajones con tiradores de gominola, empezó a cepillarse sus lacios cabellos bajo la atenta mirada de la niña que no le quitaba ojo ni a él ni a la peculiar habitación.

-Supongo que te estarás preguntando donde te he traído.-cortó repentinamente el silencio Wonka sin dejar de peinarse.-Esta es mi habitación, se encuentra en la última planta de esta fábrica y sólo yo tengo acceso a ella. Y desde aquí puedo monitorear toda la fábrica, no hay ni un sólo rincón que no pueda ver.

-Mi padre..

-¿Como dices?

-Mi padre...¿que ha hecho con él?-balbuceó un poco más alto la niña.

El hombre no respondió en seguida, se quedó mirando a la niña a través del reflejo de su tocador, se quitó los guantes dejando al descubierto unas blancas y delicadas manos y llevándolas al espejo pulsó levemente la superfície reflectante. El espejo se iluminó y el reflejo dio paso a una pantalla azul llena de imágenes de la fábrica. Escogiendo una de las imágenes que se amplió hasta ocupar todo el espejo Wonka se giró hacia la niña y respondió con voz fría.

-Supongo que esto contestará tu pregunta.

En la imagen del tocador Liesel pudo vislumbrar a su progenitor atado a lo que a simple vista parecía una silla eléctrica salvo por la falta de el casco con electrodos. El hombre hacia fuerza para librarse de las correas que lo sujetaban, sin éxito, tan solo consiguiendo que éstas al roce con su piel le provocaran heridas de las que manaba la sangre entre el cuero y la ropa.

-¿Que va a hacer con él?

-Eso no debería de preocuparte pequeña, lo que debería preocuparte es que voy a hacer contigo si al final resulta que no me sirves para nada.-dijo de manera aterradora.

Lo cierto es que tampoco hacia falta ser una lumbrera para averiguarlo, después de todos los horrores que he contemplado en esta fábrica de los demonios estaba segura de que Wonka se desharía sin piedad de la niña si no le resultaba "útil". Aunque por supuesto también se tendría que deshacer de ella en caso contrario.

-Verás niñita.-empezó a decir mientras sacaba un bisturí y un frasquito de uno de los cajones.- ahora mismo voy a coger una muestra de tu sangre y la mezclaré con mi chocolate, lo batiré y después le daré una provadita.-siguió diciendo divertidamente mientras se reía tontamente.-si la mezcla resulta dulce...bueno...derramaré toda tu sangre para hacer mi mejor chocolate desde que mi padre murió...si no...

-...-la niña temblaba ante la sombría y amenazante mirada que el otro ofrecía.

-Me desharé de ti de la peor manera que se me ocurra por haberme hecho perder el tiempo con todo esto.

Dicho esto el hombre terminó de acercarse a Liesel, sacó uno de sus delgados brazos de la masa esponjosa y cortó con el bisturí en la cara interior del brazo , justo por encima del codo. Un punto muy sensible para sacar sangre.

La niña gimoteó y lágrimas salieron de su ojos en compás con la sangre que manaba de su brazo y que Wonka se afanaba en recoger en el frasquito. Una vez estubo lleno apartó el brazo de la niña y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y anudó la herida sangrante.

-Muy bien niña mía. Te dejaré aquí hasta que vuelva, enviaré a algún Umpa-lumpa para que te quite el algodón atrapamoscas de encima, ¡oh! Pero me aseguraré de que te ate de alguna forma. Y si intentas escapar...-añadió acercándose a la niña hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cara.- torturaré yo mismo a tu padre hasta matarlo y créeme tú estarás presente para contemplarlo.

Tras esto se colocó de nuevo su sombrero y se dirigió hasta la puerta quedándose en el marco, miró a la niña y con voz melosa y sonrisa grácil se despidió de la niña en el idioma natal de ésta.

-Auf wiedersehen kleine mine*

Aunque ella no contestó yo si te diré una cosa. Saukerl*.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Adiós pequeña mia

*Cerdo.

Bueno...creo que lo dejaré aquí hasta que vuelva de vacaciones, en mi campo no hay ordenador así que no podré escribir. Además tengo que pensarme muy bien como va a terminar esta grotesca comedia trágica. Daré todo lo que tengo. Esperadme y rezad para que quede alguien con vida!.

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire


	16. La sentencia

**Cap. 16 La sentencia**

Tras dejar su habitación Willy Wonka se dirigió hacia la sala en la que tenia preso al señor Meminger, no sin antes cerciorarse de cerrar la puerta y dar el codigo de seguridad a un Umpa-lumpa para que atase a la niña.

Mientras bajaba en el ascensor, necesario para poder acceder a la parte de la fábrica donde se alojaba, el hombre sonreía con maldad y odio. Todavía no tenia pensado acabar con el alemán, pero ¿quién le impedía divertirse un rato con él?

Lástima que para él el término diversión implicaba el sufrimiento ajeno.

Con ágil gracilidad en sus pasos Wonka bajó del ascensor en una de las numerosas plantas y sectores destinada a lo que iba a ser las golosinas psíquicas. Fue uno de sus proyectos más ambiciosos, hacer que las personas sintieran el estar comiendo chocolate ¡aún sin estarlo!. Todo a través de poderosas ondas electro encefálicas que se enviaban directamente al cerebro. Con tan mala suerte que éste explotaba. Literalmente.

-¿Está usted cómodo señor...lo que sea?-preguntó Wonka mirando al hombre atado desde la entrada de la sala.

-¡Suélteme inmediatamente!¿¡Y Liesel que ha hecho con ella!

-¡Liesel!Claro ese era su nombre, procuraré no olvidarlo. Tranquilo, ella está bien, y lo seguirá estando siempre que sea una buena niña.

-¿Para que nos quiere?-preguntó ansioso el otro mirando fijamente al chocolatero, que habia comenzado a pasearse por la habitación.

-A usted no le quiero para nada. Su hija es quien me interesa. Digamos que sólo le necesito como herramienta de persuasión.

-¿Persuasión?

-Exacto, para que su hija colabore. Pero no se preocupe por nada, de todas maneras es casi seguro que ninguno de los dos sobreviva.

El miedo se dibujó en la cara del señor Meminger ante las palabras de su "anfitrión" y su rostro sombrío. Desde que entraron en aquella condenada fábrica habia tenido malas sensaciones, que fueron transformándose en un imperioso deseo de salir de allí desde que todos comenzaron a desaparecer y no regresar.

-Dígame...-comenzó a hablar Wonka dirigiéndose al alemán.-¿Es usted buen padre?

-...A...¿a que viene eso?

-Solo conteste ..¿es usted buen padre?

-...

-¡Conteste maldito kommunist!

-Si...pero..¿co como sabe usted...?

-¿Que es comunista? Oh vamos..no es necesario tener más de dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta. Hay muy pocos alemanes por este país, básicamente por los rencores pasados a pesar de los tratados de paz. Y los pocos que hay han venido huyendo de la amenaza del Fürer. Es más, estoy seguro de que aún no ha regulado su permiso de vigencia, al igual que la mayoría. ¿Me equivoco?-dijo burlonamente.

-El hecho de que lo sea no supone nada señor Wonka.

-Depende de para quién, desde luego a mí me da igual.

-En cambio lo que sí supone algo grave señor Wonka es el hecho de que usted haya asesinado a todos los invitados a su fábrica y pretenda hacer Dios sabe qué con mi pobre hija. ¡Eso si supone un verdadero y grave problema!- terminó gritando el alemán.

Willy Wonka se quedó mirando con algo de perplejidad al otro hombre, finalmente suspiró y se echó a reír a grandes carcajadas.

-¿¡De veras piensa que eso me preocupa! -continuó riendo.-¡ Lo tenia todo preparado! Verá...mmm...

-Hans...me llamo Hans Meminger.

-Hans...verá Hans, la opinión pública de este país me adora, incluidos la propia reina y el primer ministro gracias a mis dulces. Además se me da muy bien el encubrimiento. El único problema será alejar a la multitud de curiosos congregados afuera, pero eso también puede arreglarse.-continuó el chocolatero mientras se paseaba por la habitación acercándose de forma cada vez más furtiva a la silla donde permanecía atado el otro hombre.-Había pensado en vapor.

-¿Vapor?

-Exacto. Expulsaré grandes cantidades del mismo por las chimeneas, añadiéndole algo de colorante..si...eso funcionará...-dijo casi para sí mismo- activaré la alarma y por los altavoces anunciaré una fuga del horno, por supuesto "garantizando" la seguridad de mis huéspedes.

Hans Meminger no daba crédito al plan que el otro hombre tenía, ¿lo tenía desde el principio? ¿o acababa de pensarlo?. Sin embargo y muy a su pesar reconocía que , seguramente, funcionaría. Las fugas en las fábricas eran siempre peligrosas. Lo único que Wonka tendría que hacer seria extender la alarma y declarar la zona en cuarentena, así se desharía de los curiosos. Pero...

-¿Y tiene pensado mantenernos siempre encerrados?

-¿Mm?

-Me refiero a que su mentira no se sostendrá mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano tendrá que dejar de soltar esos vapores, y en caso de que no lo haga estoy seguro de que técnicos del Gobierno serán enviados a investigar. Y entonces saldrán a la luz todas sus fechorías.-terminó el alemán sosteniendo su azulina mirada sobre la oscura de Wonka.

Willy Wonka no habló, no pestañeó, ni siquiera se movió un ápice durante el tiempo que el otro estuvo hablando, segundos después sonrió con afabilidad y algo de cansinidad, como la madre que sonríe y suspira ante las inocentes ocurrencias de su hijo.

-Señor Meminger...me caía usted bien antes de que empezase a hablar tanto. Pero ¿sabe qué? Me recuerda a mi padre- y agarró de forma súbita al otro del cuello- ¡Odiaba a mi padre!

En ese preciso momento y para suerte del alemán un Umpa-lumpa accedió a la habitación y se acercó a susurrar algo al chocolatero, que soltó al hombre atado.

-Bien...buen trabajo. Conecta el horno general con vapor y añadidle colorante oscuro.

El hombrecito asintió y se marchó de allí.

-Bien Hans Meminger, abra bien las orejas y ponga atención , en unos minutos quedarán sentenciados.

Y sin más dilación Wonka dejó al alemán solo de nuevo. A grandes pasos se dirigió a la "oficina" de seguridad de la fábrica, aparte de su habitación, era la única sala desde la que se podía monitorear toda la fábrica. En ella habia tres Umpa-lumpas mujeres, que se giraron cuando él llegó y saludaron mediante una inclinación de cabeza.

Wonka respondió de la misma manera y se sentó delante de la pantalla que mostraba el exterior de la fábrica, donde seguían congregados la multitud de curisos. Una Umpa-lumpa de las allí presentes le tocó la manga y le señaló la pantalla del horno general donde se veía varios hombrecitos avivándolo y a otros tantos echar dentro polvos de color oscuro.

-Perfecto.-sonrió- Acabemos con esto.-dijo mientras abría la tapa transparente que guardaba debajo un gran botón rojo, lo accionó y al instante numerosas alarmas comenzaron a sonar por toda la fábrica.

Willy Wonka comprobó satisfecho como la gran puerta de la entrada se cerraba a cal y canto además de las otras posibles vías de escape, como la gente retrocedía asustada ante la columna de humo que salía de las chimeneas y como la encadenada Liesel y el atado Hans miraban a todos lados con cara de horror.

Se aclaró la garganta y conectó el micrófono del monitor.

**Gente congregada en el exterior de mi fábrica**

Esperó unos instantes hasta comprobar que la gente le habia oído en medio de tanto jaleo, incluidos el padre y la hija alemanes.

**Lamento comunicar que se ha producido un escape de gas en mi fábrica, en el horno general debido a una avería, por eso me he visto obligado a aislar la fábrica. Pero no se preocupen mis huéspedes están a salvo y en cuanto tengamos oportunidad los haré salir de aquí por otro camino más seguro de modo que puedan volver a casa sanos y salvos. En cuanto a ustedes les aconsejo que evacuen la zona de inmediato en un radio de 3 tenemos controlado pero es por su seguridad, acuerdensen de Chernobyl.**

Y con estas últimas palabras y el recordatorio de Chernobyl la gente salió disparada del lugar mientras el dueño de la fábrica lo observaba todo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y en la habitación del susodicho la niña buscaba una forma de salir aún teniendo las manos atados con esposas.

Por su parte Hans Meminger dio sentido a las últimas palabras que Willy Wonka le habia dedicado antes de irse de allí.

Tenía razón, tras esas horrísona declaración de fuga de gases en la fábrica y habiendo alejado a los testigos, Willy Wonka, el chocolatero más famoso del mundo acababa de declarar su sentencia de muerte y la de su hija.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dios mio me encanta ponerme en la piel de Wonka y hacer de mala, desde luego estoy en el lado oscuro. Jejejeje.

Poco a poco nos acercamos al gran final y será horripilantemente dulce.

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	17. ¿Por qué?

Gracias a todos por leer, me animáis mucho, en serio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap.-17 ¿Por qué?**

Rodeada de paredes color piruleta Liesel Meminger sopesaba la situación en la que se había metido. Si no hubiera encontrado el dinero...si no hubiera comprado el chocolate...si no hubiera encontrado el billete dorado...

No. No era momento de pensar esas cosas. Por ahora debía encontrar el modo de salir de aquella habitación, aunque fuera con los grilletes puestos. Decidida , se levantó de la cama e inspeccionó la habitación con la mirada, Wonka había entrado usando una clave, pero ¿y para salir?

Quizás no necesitase hacer nada, se acercó a la puerta y la examinó. Era una puerta grande y parecía muy pesada, a pesar de estar adornada como si fuera pan de jengibre, pero...ahora que recordaba, por fuera era totalmente metálica.

Suspiró. Abatida apoyó la cabeza en la puerta notando el frío de esta.

-Papá...¿donde estás? Espero que estés bien...mamá nos espera.

Antes de que las lágrimas salieran, la niña percibió unos ruiditos del otro lado de la puerta. Tap, tap tap. Apegó más la oreja a la puerta y se concentró. Tap, tap tap.

Pasos, el ruido de unos pasos que se acercaban cada vez más hasta detenerse enfrente de la puerta.

¡Wonka! Pensó alarmada e inmediatamente corrió a esconderse.

-¡Kleine mine! ¡Ya estoy aquí!¿Has sido una...buena niña?

El chocolatero miró extrañado su habitación esperando ver a la niña en la cama. Avanzó hasta su tocador y depositó en él su sombrero mientras sonreía divertido.

-Ya veo...así que quieres jugar al escondite.-dijo avanzado lentamente hasta el armario.-Muy bien...pero te advierto que no se me da mal..¿Estás...?¡¿Aquí?

Y de un tirón a los picaportes abrió de par en par el armario , dejando al descubierto solo ropa. Sorprendido,Willy Wonka tanteó las prendas, pero la niña no estaba allí. Cerró las puertas y miró otra vez la habitación, no podia haber salido, y esconderse no mucho.

Su habitación no tenía recovecos, solo los muebles. Claro. La cama.

-Muy ingenua pequeña. Aunque..¿sabes? Yo también me escondía debajo de la cama cuando mi padre subia a buscarme para..._perfeccionar mi dentadura._-terminó de decir con sarcasmo.

Se agachó junto a la cama quedando de espaldas a su tocador, y en ese momento Liesel asomó la cabeza de entre debajo de éste y salió disparada hacia la puerta, que no se habia cerrado al haber dejado Wonka su bastón apoyado en el marco.

Y cuando se dio cuenta, la niña abandonaba precipitadamente la habitación. Con un grito de guerra parecido al de los aborígenes al divisar a su presa, el chocolatero se puso en pie de un salto y salió disparado tras la niña.

Muy lista. Pensé esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Las patas del tocador resultaron un escondite perfecto para una niña pequeña y delgada como Liesel, y Wonka la había subestimado al pensar en los escondites más convencionales. Pero no llegaría lejos, había ganado unos segundos de ventaja al quitar el bastón de la puerta y que esta se cerrase de pleno en las narices del chocolatero que la aporreó con furia hasta que esta volvió a abrirse segundos después; sin embargo el mayor problema era el ascensor.

¿Como conseguiría subir si sólo Wonka tenía la llave que lo accionaba? Frustrada, decidí intervenir. Aunque luego me supusiera un castigo por inmiscuirme pensé que si la Gran Voluntad los creó ¿por qué permitir que una criatura inocente muriera a manos de un psicópata como Wonka?

Fue en ese momento que Liesel llegó al ascensor y tanteó desesperada en busca de un botón para abrirlo. Que evidentemente, no estaba. Se giró esperando encontrar algún otro modo de escapar; y mientras tanto Willy Wonka se acercaba cada vez más.

-¡Pequeña rata mugrienta! ¡Ya te tengo!

Y, aún yendo en contra de todos mis principios y órdenes, me abalancé hacia Wonka como una brisa, helada e invisible, que hizo que este se detuviera en seco y se agarrase con fuerza el pecho a la altura de su corazón.

Siempre es desagradable sentir el choque de "la muerte". Aprovechando esto, agarré la llave del ascensor que el hombre llevaba metida en el bolsillo de su chaleco y la lancé justo a los pies de Liesel, que miraba asombrada a la par que aún con miedo en el cuerpo, como su perseguidor se habia parado en seco de repente.

Sin embargo, se repuso y agarró la llave metálica que yacía a sus pies y la metió sin vacilaciones en el hueco donde debería estar el botón de llamada. Y cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas de cristal, y la niña iba a poner un pie dentro, un disparo.

El rastro humeante de la boca del cañón de la pistola que el chocolatero siempre llevaba encima. La bala había pasado rozando la cabeza de Liesel y segado un mechón de su castaño pelo, provocando que esta se parara en seco.

-Quieta...no te muevas o disparo...-dijo con dificultad, tratando de recobrar el aire que le faltaba debido a mi "choque" con él.

Maldita sea. ¿Es que no pensaba rendirse nunca? Aún con pasos pesados, el hombre se acercó hasta la niña sin apartar la pistola de su objetivo.

-Muy lista.-dijo cuando la alcanzó, agarrándola del brazo con violencia.-Pero no te vas a poder escapar. Y ya que quieres bajar...bajaremos.

Empujó a la joven dentro del ascensor y a continuación se metió él, accionando el botón que llevaba a la planta donde estaba Hans Meminger.

-Dime pequeña ¿sabes que es esto?-preguntó mostrándole un sobre marrón.

Liesel negó con la cabeza.

-Es el análisis de la muestra de tu sangre. Aún no lo he abierto, pensaba abrirlo en mi habitación para hacerte participe de los resultados, pero ya que te has portado mal...Dejaremos que tu padre también los vea.-hizo una pausa.-Después de todo, sea cual sea el resultado, sufrirá igual.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Perdón como dices?

-¿Por qué todo esto? ¿Por qué me quiere a mí? ¿¡Por qué nos quería todos!

Wonka miró medio sorprendido los ojos llorosos de la niña que lo miraban desafiantes.

-Esta bien. Ya que insistes te lo diré. Siempre he odiado a mi padre, se empeñó en hacer de mi su mejor obra. Era dentista ¿sabes? Y nunca en la vida me dejó probar un dulce,a pesar de mi pasión por ellos.

/Por eso en venganza me hice chocolatero, el mejor del mundo. Y eso conllevó una discusión tremenda padre e hijo. En la que mi padre me...-tomó aire- dejó de reconocer como hijo suyo. E hizo todo lo posible para que la gente no comprara mis dulces, una campaña de desprestigio. Algo que obviamente, no podía permitir. Por eso me deshice de él.

-¿Se...deshizo de él?

-Vamos Lisel...no seas ingenua, sabes a lo que me refiero. Lo maté. Sin más y me deshice de su cadáver, quedándome solo con una pequeña muestra de su sangre como recuerdo.

-¿Y nosotros que pintamos en todo esto?

-No seas impaciente y termina de escuchar. Un día , en mi fábrica, estaba tratando de dar con el chocolate ideal, el chocolate supremo. Me aboqué demasiado en uno de los recipientes grandes de mi chocolate con leche y miel y se me cayó el frasco que contenía la sangre de mi padre.

Liesel puso cara de asco, a lo que Wonka se rió.

-Si incluso a mí me pareció asqueroso, pero no pude cogerlo hasta que la mezcla no se hubo batido bien. Por curiosidad mandé a un Umpa-lumpa que lo probara primero, lo probó sonrió y levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Asombrado, yo también lo hice, probé aquella mezcla y...y...¡me encantó! Había dado con el chocolate definitivo. Quién me lo iba a decir...Hice numerosas pruebas con distintos tipos de sangre y en numerosos chocolates. Pero ninguna de las otras mezclas podía compararse a la primera.

Wonka suspiró y miró a Liesel con falsa compasión.

-Y ahí entras tú en juego. Las personas dulces tienen una sangre muy dulce. Si resulta que tu sangre es 0 negativo todo habrá sido un éxito, igual que con mi padre. De lo contrario, un fracaso total. Yo de ti empezaría a rezar para que tu alemana sangre sea la que deseo. No esperes que...lo que sea que me haya pasado antes, vuelva a pasar otra vez.

Ni aunque volviera pasar. No puedo hacer nada más. Y mi impotencia ante la situación se vio acrecentada cuando noté el ya familiar calorcito que siento cuando más nombres aparecen en mi lista de almas.

Pero en ese momento mientras bajábamos en el ascensor, no me atreví a mirar.

Puedes llamarme cobarde querido lector, te lo pasaré por alto esta vez. ¿Sabes? A lo largo de toda mi vida, que no ha sido precisamente corta, pocas veces me he sentido tan mal por llevarme a una persona. Quizás pueda servirte de ejemplo la muerte de Gandhi. En algunas creencias se dice que la muerte puede decidir dejar viva o no a una persona dependiendo de lo valiosa que pueda ser para el mundo.

Que no te timen. Es mentira. No puedo elegir, cada uno tiene su hora, y yo lo único que hago es ir, silenciosa acompañante, con ellos hasta el otro lado.

Y eso es lo que volvería a hacer, desde luego , no me hacía falta ver el contenido del sobre para saber que en los próximos minutos quizás alguna hora, una de las dos desdichadas almas que quedaban encerradas en aquella fábrica de los demonios vendría conmigo.

¿Y por qué? Si a estas alturas no lo sabes, te ordeno que dejes de leer inmediatamente. No puedes comprender lo que no sabes. Y no, no te estoy pidiendo que entiendas a Wonka, si no su enrevesado plan. Si lo has comprendido puedes seguir, pero te lo advierto por última vez, yo esto ya lo he vivido; sólo lo estoy rememorando, ya no significa nada; al contrario que, quizás, para ti.

Abre bien los ojos querido lector, el final se acerca. Y con él, uno de los mayores secretos jamás contados por nadie.

El secreto de lo "humanamente dulce".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	18. Lo humanamente dulce

Perdón por mi tardanza -_- y mil gracias por leer :) el penúltimo capítulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap.-18 Lo dulce de la existencia**

-¡Llegamos!Estoy ansioso-dijo felizmente Wonka, cual niño la mañana de Navidad.-¿Tú no Liesel?

La niña no contestó , se limitó a mirar la planta a la que habían llegado, un lugar bastante sombrío, y mucho más ahora que la fábrica estaba completamente sellada, por lo cual la única luz provenía de las lámparas.

Entraron, primero Liesel y después Wonka, quién iba detrás para cerciorarse de que la niña no saliese corriendo de nuevo.

-¡Ya estamos aquí _*vater_!

Hans Meminger levantó la cabeza y vio a su carcelero saludándole alegremente, y con él estaba su hija, que se lanzó corriendo hasta él y se echó a llorar en su regazo.

-¡Liesel!¡Cariño, estás...estás esposada!¿Estás bien?

-¡Papi, lo siento!

El hombre alemán hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder abrazar a su hija, que lloraba desconsolada y balbuceando frases incoherentes.

-Bueno ya está bien de melodramas.-interrumpió Wonka cogiendo a Liesel en brazos, y para sorpresa de todos, depositándola encima de su padre.-A ver procedamos a saber los resultados.

Wonka retrocedió un par de pasos y se dispuso a abrir el sobre marrón, todo con absoluta tranquilidad.

-Oh...ya veo.-y esbozó una sonrisa aterradora.-Muy bien Umpa-lumpas...matadle.

Y como quién suelta perros de presa los hombrecillos agarraron a Liesel y la separaron de su padre, mientras ambos chillaban el nombre del contrario.

-¡No señor Wonka por favor!-suplicaba Liesel viendo a los hombrecitos desatar a su progenitor y llevárselo a cuestas.

-Lo siento pequeña mía pero...-empieza a reírse suavemente.-pero...-no aguanta más y estalla en carcajadas.-¡Ha sido un éxito!

-¡Liesel!-gritó Hans Meminger siendo todavía transportado.-¡Huye Liesel, vamos corre!

-No, nada de eso. ¡Un momento Umpa-lumpas!-ordenó el chocolatero, a lo que los hombrecillos se detuvieron.-No hemos hecho partícipe de los resultados a mis huéspedes.

Una aterradora sonrisa surcaba el rostro blanco de Wonka, que nuevamente tenía sujeta a la niña, pero esta vez por los hombros.

-Muy bien _kleine mine, _dile adiós a _vater_. No le volverás a ver, créeme. Y usted también señor Meminger, despídase de Liesel, pero no se preocupe, ella estará muy bien aquí conmigo.-dijo apretando suavemente los hombros de la niña.

-¿Como?

-Lo que ha oído, al parecer su hija tiene la sangre que busco. Me quedaría con usted también, pero lo más probable es que su sangre no sea la misma que la suya, pues generalmente suele ser la de la madre. ¡Oh! Y además-sonríe- no me apetece hacer otra analítica.

-¿Qué pretende hacer con ella?

-Quedármela. Con ella el éxito estará asegurado, la mantendré viva y utilizaré su sangre en mis dulces. En cuanto a usted...-le mira fijamente- morirá.

Y dicho esto, el chocolatero hizo un gesto con la mano y nuevamente el hombre alemán fue arrastrado por los Umpa-lumpas entre gritos a su hija , quién sólo podía mirar aterrorizada y llorando amargamente.

Los hombrecillos condujeron a Hans Meminger hasta el gigantesco espacio vacío que sólo podía verse mientras ibas montado en el ascensor. Por un momento pensé que lo tirarían al vacío, pero deseché la idea al ver como lo ataban a una especie de mástil metálico. ¿Acaso piensas que lo dejaron allí sin más?

Error. A estas alturas todavía consigue sorprenderme que no conozcas a Wonka. Quién, por cierto, asomó por allí también. A través de una plataforma, como en la que estaban sus trabajadores, pero algo más alejada.

-Observa bien a papá Liesel.-dijo en su oreja- porque será la última vez que le veas entero.¡Conectad las taladradoras!-ordenó a viva voz.

No hace falta que pongas cara de horror. Todavía. Espera a ver el final. Y si, es como te estás imaginando.

Alrededor de Hans Meminger cuatro enormes taladradores sujetos a brazos robots, se colocaron a sólo 10 centímetros de él. Uno en la frente y los otros tres formando un triángulo alrededor de su abdomen. El hombre sabido su fin dedicó una última mirada de cariño a su niña y otra cargada de odio a su ejecutor.

-*Zum schokolade hölle.

Wonka sonrió y dijo adiós con la mano, después se agachó hasta quedar a espaldas de Liesel, cogió su mano y la movió en gesto de despedida, curvó una sonrisa y puso voz melosa para decir.

_-Adiós papá._

Y cuál perros hambrientos las taladradoras se lanzaron a por el hombre, perforando su cuerpo, provocando que una lluvia de sangre, vísceras y demás fluidos corporales llovieran sobre el vacío. Pero lo más horrible fue para Liesel, que enfocaba la cara de su padre hasta que ésta estalló por completo dejando un hueco libre encima de los hombros.

-¡Oh!¡Mira lo que nos ha dejado papá!-dijo alegremente Wonka agachándose unos pasos más allá de la niña y agarrando un ojo de iris verde perteneciente a Hans Meminger que seguramente había salido volando debido al estallido de la cabeza._-¿_Lo quieres de recuerdo?

Y antes de que pudiera obtener una respuesta la niña se desmayó provocando un ruido sordo al chocar contra el suelo de la plataforma mientras Wonka sostenía el ojo frente a ella.

En los 7 años siguientes, los que Liesel aguantó con vida, Wonka utilizó la sangre de la niña en sus numerosos dulces. Por supuesto nunca más de la necesaria, todo para evitar perder a la niña. La sangre de un brazo, de una pierna, de su abdomen...

Pero nunca del cuello para arriba, al cabo del tiempo el cuerpo de Liesel se cubrió de cicatrices producto de los numerosos cortes de cuchilla. A pesar de todo y por muy raro que te suene, el Willy Wonka la cuidaba mucho, cosía los cortes, la alimentaba, la arreglaba y le contaba muchas cosas; creo que para él, Liesel se convirtió en una muñeca.

Y desgraciadamente lo parecía, desde la fatídica muerte de su padre la niña alemana no volvió a pronunciar nunca una palabra o mostrar un signo de expresión en la cara. Sólo obedecía, bueno miento, durante los primeros dos años aunque sin musitar palabra la niña no obedecía, se revolvía, corría e incluso una vez acertó de pleno con el bastón de Wonka en la frente del mismo. Por supuesto decir que el cabreo del chocolatero fue monumental y por poco no la mata ahí mismo. Se contentó con dispararle en uno de sus pies.

-Liesel...yo...-sollozaba- perdóname...pero, pero ¡tú me has obligado a hacerlo por portarte así!

Eso fue 2 días después de lo del disparo, Wonka se encontraba en la habitación que había mandado construir para la niña, en la misma planta que la suya. Liesel estaba tumbada en la cama mirando fijamente a Wonka que sollozaba y balbuceaba disculpas.

-Te dije que...si te portabas bien podrías estar bien aquí...y...algún día heredar mi fábrica. Seguir con mi labor.

Liesel negó con la cabeza y se puso a mirar el techo.

-Pero siempre me dices lo mismo. Sé que me odias por lo de tu padre, pero míralo por este lado, ya no le necesitas, ¿Sabes? Quizás este verano te lleve de viaje a Sudamerica, tienen muy buen cacao allí, o quizás a China. Pero tendrás que portarte bien...¿lo harás?

-...

Wonka sonrió y abrazó tiernamente a Liesel, quién siguió mirando el techo. En el cuál había pintado un bonito mural del cielo. Lo espeluznante era que en el centro de dicho mural había una "círculo" al cuál los ángeles se acercaban con los brazos extendidos; claro que por supuesto, no era un círculo normal. Se trataba del ojo que Wonka había recuperado del fallecido Hans Meminger.

-_Tu papá siempre te observará, desde el cielo..._

Había dicho Wonka el día que enseñó a Liesel su habitación y el mural del techo. Tsk, que cabronazo malintencionado. Pero olvida mi lenguaje soez y recuerdame por donde íbamos...¡ah sí! Te contaba que Liesel había durado 7 años con Wonka, pues bien, una fría mañana de noviembre Liesel Meminger murió en su cama a causa de una gravísima anemia. Evidentemente su cuerpo ya adolescente no pudo seguir aguantando más los constantes arrebatos de sangre.

Willy Wonka se encontraba a su lado, sentado en el borde de la cama y contándole cuentos.

-Fin...Ya verás que cuando te pongas bien podremos contar más y haremos muchos más dulces y...

-Wonka...

La cara de sorpresa del chocolatero fue mayúscula, y la mía que también estaba allí presente puesto que ya sabía llegada la hora de Liesel, al oír las primeras palabras en boca de la chica tras 7 años de silencio.

-Has...hablado.-empezó Wonka a decir a lo que Liesel sonrió con lástima.

-Sólo...quería decirte que estos años me han servido para darme cuenta de que en el fondo eres una persona dulce y no puedo odiarte del todo.

¿Hablaba en serio?

-Y porque ahora lo sé, siento pena por tí. Porque...te asusta ser dulce y bueno como cuando eras niño. Antes de que me vaya con mi padre quiero decirte que...aún estás a tiempo de enmendarte, y de ser una persona dulce.

Y con estas palabras y una última mirada a Wonka y al techo Liesel Meminger cerró para siempre sus ojos. Dejando atrás a un confuso Willy Wonka.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_vater=_padre/_zum schokolade hölle_r=vete al infierno chocolatero

El siguiente es el último capítulo= epílogo. En el siguiente veremos que hizo wonka con el cuerpo de Liesel y con su propia vida. ¡Gracias por leer y por vuestro apoyo!

Atte.-Cherry Chesire ;)


	19. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

En los siguientes años sucedidos a la muerte de Liesel, Willy Wonka cambió muchos aspectos de su vida, y hasta en cierto modo volvió a ser el niño dulce y encantado por las golosinas que había sido antes de que su vida se desviase por completo hasta aquél oscuro camino que lo había guiado a cometer las atrocidades de su vida.

-¿Ves Liesel? Ahora soy bueno.-decía Wonka a un frío ataúd de mármol en el que descansaba para siempre la joven alemana que le había hecho volver al buen camino con tan sólo un par de frases.

Te lo explicaré para que lo entiendas querido lector, ya que los saltos temporales no se os dan nada bien, y de hecho eso me hace recordar la vez que le relaté a un joven poeta del Romanticismo como Dante había escrito la Divina Comedia; el pobre con tanto relato temporal perdió la cabeza. Por cierto, he de decirte que aunque no concuerda con la descripción exacta del infierno, la Divina Comedia no está mal del todo y de hecho su escritor me mantuvo una buena conversación cuando pereció.

Pero volvamos a lo nuestro, ¿por dónde iba? Ah si, como te decía, el día que Liesel Meminger murió Willy Wonka no abrió la boca, no comió ni bebió, ni siquiera durmió; simplemente se mantuvo al lado de la joven sujetándole la fría mano. Mientras, yo descendí y tomé cuidadosamente su alma, la cual se resistió un poco antes de venir conmigo; y aún como si fuera ayer recuerdo lo que dijo.

-_Adiós Willy Wonka, estoy segura de que serás una dulce persona otra vez._

Y casi como si le hubiera oído Wonka posó su mirada sobre el rostro de Liesel y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas que acabaron desbordándose en un torrente sin fin. Apoyándose sobre la cama y llorando durante largo rato, finalmente, el chocolatero, se quedó dormido.

De camino al otro lado mi curiosidad pudo más que yo, y como ya sabía que algún castigo me esperaría por haberme entrometido años atrás me dirigí al alma de Liesel para hacerle una pregunta.

_-Es raro ver entre los humanos alguien que sea incapaz de guardar rencor a otro, sobre todo en un caso como el tuyo jovencita. ¿De verdad tu corazón no siente resentimiento alguno?_

Meditó su respuesta pero finalmente y con una vibración feliz me contestó con calma.

_-Willy Wonka no es malo en el fondo de su corazón, por eso no puedo odiarle. Su corazón se tiñó de odio hacia el mundo a raíz de pensar que todos le harían daño de la misma forma en que lo hizo su padre, pero se equivoca y lo entenderá algún día._

Dicho esto seguimos nuestro camino hacia el otro lado, en el cual Hans Meminger aguardaba la llegada de su hija. Me despedí de ellos y partí a ver a la Gran Voluntad, con la cual evidentemente tuve que excusarme por haberme entrometido años atrás. Mi castigo no fue demasiado severo, simplemente me excluyó de mi servicio por 150 años.

Y te preguntarás, si eres de mente espabilada, ¿por qué esperar los años que vivió Liesel para castigarme? Sencillo, porque ella fue el motivo de mi "desliz" y hasta que no la recolectase no había motivo de aplicar la sanción. Y durante mi tiempo de descanso aquí estoy a tu lado querido lector, contándote esta trágica historia.

¿Qué que pasó con el resto de familiares de los que no salieron de la fábrica? Muy bien aún tengo tiempo, así que te lo diré. Resulta que nuestro chocolatero inmediatamente después de sellar su fábrica mandó enviar una serie de cartas a las distintas residencias de sus huéspedes, cartas que ya había preparado con antelación. En estas, explicaba que había surgido un problema en su fábrica por lo que se había sellado, pero que no se preocupasen, puesto que sus huéspedes habían salido por un pasaje subterráneo y se les había dispuesto un helicóptero para trasladarlos al aeropuerto.Y en breves días estarían de vuelta, puede que incluso llegasen antes que la carta.

Obviamente, era mentira. Y de hecho la argucia de este hombre siempre lograba sorprenderme, puesto que el joven chocolatero no escatimó en gastos para simular un falso accidente aéreo en el cuál murieron carbonizados completamente y sin posibilidad de recuperación de cadáveres, todos sus visitantes. La noticia del estrellamiento cundió como las llamas que devoraron el avión, a bordo del cual iban un par e Umpa-lumpas; y conmocionó al mundo, incluso el propio Wonka compareció ante los medios "muy afectado" ante semejante tragedia.

-Si hubiera sabido que esto terminaría así no habría puesto en juego los billetes dorados.-dijo ahogado en la emoción. Gran actor.

Pero tal y como Liesel creía Willy Wonka cambió. Tras despertar y enjugarse las lágrimas encargó a sus trabajadores fabricar un ataúd de mármol, que sería la tumba de la joven alemana. Tras su entierro el chocolatero se decidió a ir a de viaje por el mundo, visitó África, Asia, Nueva Zelanda y la propia Alemania. Su viaje duró alrededor de tres años, y cuando regresó para poner en marcha su fábrica decidió cambiar las cosas, decidió ser una buena persona, una persona dulce.

Así que se deshizo del laboratorio crea Umpa-lumpas y se quedó con los que ya tenía, trató de quitarles los chips, pero los hombrecitos morían al tenerlo fuera de sí; así que se los dejó. Ordenó quitar todas las máquinas industriales pesadas y el tanque de pirañas e incluso las ovejas rosa. En fin para abreviar, se deshizo de todo lo "malo" de su fábrica. Y cuando hubo terminado acudió hasta la tumba de Liesel y con sombrero en mano y casi algo de rubor le dijo que había cambiado, que ya era bueno. Y sí, en cierto modo, lo fue.

A partir de este punto Willy Wonka se convirtió en el mágico chocolatero que conoces. Capaz de sacar un pajarito de chocolate de un huevo de caramelo. Y bastantes años más tarde Charlie hizo su aparición, pero esta vez los billetes dorados no fueron el pasaje al infierno, sino una lección de vida para los niños y sus padres. Como ganador ya sabes que el joven Charlie heredó la fábrica y aún hoy día sigue regentandola con orgullo junto a su hija de 20 años, a la cual Charlie le puso de nombre Liesel por petición de un ya viejo Wonka cuando la niña nació.

¿No irías a pensar que sería eterno verdad? Wonka era mortal, tarde o temprano le llegaría la hora; y cuando llegó estuvo rodeado de la gente que aprendió a quererle con los años, es decir, la familia de Charlie.

-Ha sido un placer trabajar con usted señor Wonka, siga fabricando dulces en el cielo.-dijo tiernamente el Charlie adulto.

-Gracias Charlie, lo dejo todo en tus manos, cuida bien de mi fábrica, de tu mujer y de la pequeña Liesel. Para ser siempre...humanamente dulces.

Y cerró para siempre sus ojos, como tributo a él la nación eirigió una estatua a las puertas de su fábrica y Charlie le enterró dentro de un ataúd hecho del caramelo más duro que existiera. Él jamás descubriría el secreto del pasado de su mentor ni tampoco el ataúd de mármol que se escondía en los confines de la fábrica. No sería sino su nieto, Willy, quién lo encontraría muchos años más tarde.

Willy Wonka murió, pero no el legado de su fábrica de dulces. Y cuando le llegó el momento mi "sustituta" le tendió la mano y lo guió hasta las puertas del otro lado, donde sus pecados fueron perdonados y se reunió con su padre y con la propia Liesel, quién orgullosa le dijo: _"sabía que llegarías a ser una dulce persona"._

Y es hasta aquí donde te puedo contar querido lector, puesto que ya no hay nada más. Pero no te preocupes si te has quedado con ganas de saber más cosas u otras historias que haya vivido. Mi tiempo de exclusión tocará pronto su fin y el de tu vida también se acabará algún día, y entonces te cogeré de la mano y te guiaré hasta el otro lado mientras te cuento otras historias. Así que vete concienciando de que nos volveremos a ver.

Hasta entonces guarda en tu memoria esta historia lector mío, y no olvides jamás el secreto de lo "humanamente dulce".

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Fin" TT_TT lloro de la emoción, hasta aquí mi fic The chocolate bloody factory. Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo y gracias por vuestros magníficos reviews. Espero que volvamos a leernos en alguna nueva obra oscura que se me ocurra. Hasta entonces me despido de vosotros, queridos lectores.

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


End file.
